Revelation
by Esmerada007
Summary: Adam tries to fulfill his prophecy to rule the world; with the help of Sylar. But Sylar ruins his chance of doing that once he meets Maya. This is a Saya fic but will have most of the main characters in it.Read to explain. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**__: Revelation: Prologue__  
__**Author:**__ Stealthdragon44 _

_**Spoilers: **__Episode; how to stop an exploding man; __Kindred, Season 2 speculation; _

**Word count** :2,261 

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters**__: Adam/Kensei, Gabriel / Sylar, (Mention of Maya & Alejandro)  
__**Authors Note: **__After reading some spoilers, I thought Kensei was the one that was going to save Sylar. Since it didn't happen that way, I thought to make a Fic about Kensei fulfilling his prophecy to rule the world; with the help of Sylar. But Sylar ruins his chance of doing that once he meets Maya. (The next chapter will have lots of Saya)_

_**Summary:**_ Adam prepares to fulfill his prophecy with the help of Sylar.

**Prologue: **

"_You do not choose your destiny, it chooses you. They cannot fathom how much you stand to lose in failure...that you are the instrument of flawless Design. And all of life may hang in the balance. The hero learns quickly who can comprehend and who merely stands in your way."_

Outskirts of New York

It took him years to plan this, to create "The Company" and to plan the annihilation of the world. He thought he had them in his hold, in his control as he persuaded them. They would make it a better world, for their children, for them. He thought he understood them all and that he was positive that nothing would go wrong with his plans. But they deceived him, locked him up, and threw away the key. Now it was payback.

It didn't take him long to carry out the nine death warrants. Much wasn't even his doing. It was just destiny that decided their fate. But he learned that the mark, the Kensei symbol helped him more over the years. It represented power, ability and a curse he would rain down on the people who deceived him or prevented him from his destiny.

He usually would let someone else do the dirty work but he decided to take care of one himself personally. He wanted to face the one person that locked him up for years, the one person who stopped him from releasing the virus years ago. Kaito Nakamura, the one that ruined all of his plans. He made sure he paid the price for ruining his years of work.

He recently escaped them by persuading his formal cellmate Peter to help him escape the company. After figuring out Peter's brother was badly hurt, he used that to gain his trust by telling him he could cure his brother. He was as easy to manipulate as all the others, including his parents. After a month past since the recent confrontation with Elle and the Haitian, Peter and he went their separate ways escaping them. Sadly he hadn't run into Peter for a month now, wondering if the company captured him again.

He was going to give up but then on an unexpected advent he found someone else to be his new pawn. He was no ordinary man; he was one of them, special like him in some ways. Maybe not as wise but he was powerful and had unique abilities that he never seen in all his wrenched life. He watched the man over the months, how he transformed from a shy, innocent watchmaker and then into the sociopath, power stealing monster he has become. He envied the man at times, wishing he had his ability. He wouldn't have to work years of planning this destruction; he would have done it long ago if he had this man's ability.

He injected a pint of his blood into the man's IV. He smiled slightly waiting for his new pawn to awake. Knowing it won't be long now until everyone would pay for what they did to him or anyone that got in his way.

He thought of all the things in his life and of the one person that made him this way, the one person that turned him into this…and he is still angry from that day when he met Kaito's son. The day Hiro Nakamura betrayed him and stole his princess away from him. At that time, he didn't think Hiro would be able to do something like that until he'd seen him kiss her. Then his anger took over in him. He tried to kill him but things didn't work out to his intentions, especially when the man could bend time and space.

He smiled, delighted of the day he sees Hiro's face again. He wanted to see the sorrow and hate in eyes once he finds out he killed his father. He wanted to punish him, take away everything he ever loved for what he did. Although he did thank him in the end, if he hadn't met him in the past he wouldn't have become like who he is now. Knowing he likes this unusual flicker inside him. Likes the way it makes him feel intense, stronger, invisible, dying to know he could escape almost anything, which at times made him feel like God.

Although he had a bigger threat now, there was someone in the prophecy that was supposed to prevent him from achieving the virus. He had a small hunch to who it was and was weary to take drastic measures to prevent this person from stopping him. He wasn't going to let it happen again, not this time. Every decade it was like this, someone preventing him from getting what he wanted. He would risk everything to make sure his plan will go thoroughly this time. He hated to see the same thing over and over in this world, he wanted a change, for the world to start over.

He stood there now as the man in the bed suddenly awoke with a gasp. The man stared up, slightly confused at where he was and curious who the man was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sylar asked as he pulled the IV out of his arm. He flexed his hands, staring at the man who didn't respond. He rubbed his head as a headache was coming on, reminding him of what happen last, the explosion, Peter Petrelli...and Hiro stabbing him with that sword.

"The name's Adam Monroe...I am here to help you get what you deserve," he said as his eyes hid his real agenda.

Sylar stood up quickly as he noticed the sword wound was completely gone and healed. He looked back at the man wondering if he healed him and if he had ability.

"How did you heal me?" Sylar asked, still surprised the deep cut was gone and healed over like nothing had stabbed him.

"That is my gift, to heal," he said taking a step forward, as he saw the man smile wildly at this. "Are you going to try and kill me now...Gabriel?" Adam said sarcastically.

Sylar stared at him, almost angry as he heard his insignificant name. "My name is Sylar," he said with a chilling voice.

Ignoring his tone, Adam sat back down staring at him. "I brought you here and saved you from your fate…I would expect you would be thankful for me saving your life."

Sylar looked back at him, desperate to achieve that wonderful ability of his. "I didn't ask to be saved," he sneered. He reached his hand out to find his abilities. He could feel them, they were right there but he could not use them. "What happen to my abilities?" he asked, panicking and surprised by his sudden reaction over the situation.

"Now you don't think I would be stupid enough to be standing here with you if you had your abilities," he said calmly, "if you want your abilities back, you will have to help me first."

Sylar stared at the man, angry for a second before he spoke. "You have no idea what I could do to you," Sylar sneered, taking a step forward, "I want my abilities back NOW!"

Adam sat there calmly as he saw Sylar's eyes glare at him, livid. "You know I wouldn't help a person like yourself that has no respect to the person that just saved his life...I found you in a secluded room at the company. They did this to you, not me," he lied.

Sylar smirked slightly remembering the ordeal he had to go through at the company, the man with the horn-rimmed glasses, the Haitian and the countless others that tried to experiment, cut him open and kill him. He remembered them all. "They did this to me?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, they did the same thing to me long ago…I just want you to help me get revenge against those who wronged us…the company especially," Adam said glaring off into space. "I expect you will be getting revenge for what they did to you?" he asked, grinning.

"Of course," Sylar said, clenching his hand into fists as he wondered if he should believe anything this man said to him. "What do I get for helping you?" Sylar asked, tempting to go along with his plans.

Adam placed a list on the table beside him as he stared back at Sylar. "I want you to find these two. They have a remarkable ability. I know what you can do and I know you're the right man for the job," he replied, staring at the man unemotionally.

Sylar picked up the list as he looked at the two names listed. "Maya and Alejandro Herrera," Sylar grinned at him as he placed the paper back on the table. "What power might that possess? Something that I already have?" he asked mordantly.

"Their ability is different. Something you don't have that could be better then any ability you already achieve. An ability, which is controlled by power, darkness…death," he said, smiling greatly.

Sylar looked curiously at him. "Death? How can I acquire these abilities when I can't use the ones I have now?" Sylar asked angrily as he picked up his jacket near him.

"I have the cure," Adam said, sneering at the impatient man, "you'll get it soon. All I want is for you and me to destroy this company once and for all...but you will need to find these two first. Once you do this, everyone at the company will suffer."

Sylar smiled wide, knowing that this man was as deceptive as him made him wonder if he was stealing his act. "I suppose I could do that. It would include anyone else that gets in my way," Sylar said threateningly.

Adam stood in front of him now as his blue eyes were gleaming wickedly, knowing when it's all said and done he would get rid of this man permanently. He was too dangerous and too arrogant to listen to. "I'm not going to get in your way," he scoffed, walking past him.

"Furthermore I wasn't planning on coming with you…I have other people to find," Adam said, knowing he had more disasters to cause. Adam tossed him a picture on the table as he sat back down. "The brother is the one that brings them back to life, but his sister...Maya is the one that is powerful," Adam said slightly.

Sylar stood his ground, wondering what his true intentions were. He knew he had abilities but didn't think he could do any harm if the only thing he could do was heal. But staring at his devious eyes didn't make him so sure. "Fine I will do this little job, but first I'm going to need by abilities back," he sneered.

"Very well...your cure is in a package in the car parked outside. You'll figure out the rest," Adam said sitting back down. Adam smiled slightly knowing what buttons to push after reading his file. He watched Sylar turn towards the door, stepping out.

"Are you willing to do this job to achieve the one ability you been desperately wanting all along?"

"And what ability might that be?" Sylar replied turning to look annoyingly at him

"The one that is indestructible...a sponge that absorbs other's abilities, the one ability that could stop you from being a killer, Gabriel," Adam said eerily, "that is what you want, isn't it?"

"Peter Petrelli," Sylar said, gritting his teeth. Sylar faced him as he wondered if he should take this offer. "How do you know so much about me?"

Adam frowned at him for a moment. "Like I said…I've been watching you, Gabriel."

Sylar sat down across from him at the round table, peering into his bright blue eyes wondering if he should go along with whatever he was planning. The man was insane but not stupid. He knew how to cover his tracks and switch his story if he had to. In the meantime he might as well see what Adam needed his help with. Because after it all ends, he will kill him and take this man's ability even if he did get Peter's ability. He was still filled with the need to control, for more power and he certainly wasn't going to let this man steal his act. He wasn't going to let it happen.

"Before you tell me the plan, tell me why did you pick me, of all people to help you?" Sylar asked, going along with the plan.

Adam smiled. "I told you, Gabriel…you were always meant to succeed, because you are the flawless design of evolutionary perfection."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title**__: Revelation: Ch 1__  
__**Author:**__ Stealthdragon44 _

_**Spoilers:**__, Season 2 speculation and spoilers; _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters:**__ Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Kensei/ Adam (Mention of Alejandro)_

_**Summary: **__Maya meets some unexpected strangers in the desert._

Honduras, Mexico

**A Week later **

Far from the border of the United States, a young woman named Maya and her brother Alejandro were resting nearby. They were on their way to America, to find a doctor, in hopes to get answers as to why this was happening to her. She had no explanation to this and to why her emotions were getting out of control and people would die around her. All that she knew was her brother was the only one that could stop her from hurting others.

Ever since she found out she had these abilities; she knew she had to find someone, anyone to curse her from this. She hated the fact that she had to drag her brother in the middle of this. She wanted to do this on her own without him. She thought she was a threat to everyone around her. She already killed a town of people including Alejandro's wife. She didn't know how her brother moved past the fact that she killed his love. Even though he was her twin and her protector. It still didn't change the fact she felt liable and guilty for what she had done. She felt like she didn't belong there and felt like she was better off leaving her brother, getting him away from her destruction. She loved her brother to death but she knew she had to do this. She had to get away from herself, from him.

She leaned over the window, the only thing lighting the sky was the moon. It was dark around midnight as Maya took one last look at her brother Alejandro before she quietly got out of the van.

She shut the door quietly as she walked a little ways, kicking up dirt across the dusty ground. Wondering if this was God's way of punishing her for her timid naive ways, of giving her this deadly power as a punishment. She kept walking, looking back at the van one last time before she made up her mind of leaving. She didn't want to leave really but she had to do it for her and her brother.

Not far from where Maya was a figure stood in the desert, sweating despite the darkness. He smiled to himself. His foot stands close to a twisted and rigid body; the back of its skull is bashed in. A pool of dried blood surrounds the ground. The man stares down wondering if it was worth this, to kill him for no apparent reason. His power was useless. He walked around the body as a few bushes hid it from view.

The man smiled wickedly knowing it won't be long until he finds the other half. Which he knew she wouldn't be hard to find. She was probably lost somewhere in this desert. He heads back to his car walking away from Alejandro's body, excited to get her ability of death.

After walking a mile she finally made it to the gas station she was trying to find. She walked over to the side of the station and sat down on the concrete curve. She turned towards the small window of the gas station, seeing a scuffed, Hispanic man hand the cashier some money. He walked out with a six-pack of beer. She quickly glanced away, noticing his stare. She gasped, suddenly feeling like something stabbed her in the chest unexpectedly. The pain lasted a minute, and then it went away only to make her feel like someone close to her was in pain. She suddenly was worried if her brother was ok or if her crazy intuition was playing tricks on her. She ignored the thought as she made her way to the pay phone.

She dialed her friend's number unaware of the man in his car staring at her. She waited for the dial tone. She glanced away suddenly noticing the man was staring at her, guzzling down a bottle of beer. She had the phone in her hand, hoping for her friend to pick up as she saw another car pull up. Maya couldn't help but look up as she watched a man get out of a black Mercedes. He quickly grabbed the gas pump, filling his car as he glanced at the young woman on the phone. Maya glanced at the stranger as she noticed a smirk appear on his face. She turned away; suddenly aghast by the gawking stares she was getting from both men. It made her wonder if any of these men have ever seen a woman before. She got nervous and impatient by the twelfth ring as she hung up the phone.

She turned away not exchanging another glance at the men as she headed away from the station. She felt like she was really cursed now as she made her way past the station. She really thought that was her chance of getting out of here because usually her friend was up this late. She ignored the guilty, displeased feeling as she saw the same stump she found earlier, knowing she was going in the right direction now.

She was a half a mile away from the van where her brother was when she heard a car slowing down, approaching her fast. She kept her fingers crossed; not stopping her legs from moving as she hoped it wasn't the same disgusting man trying to eye her at the gas station. The car stopped in front of her swiftly as her eyes widened in fear. She stopped, backing away from the bright lights of the beat up car as a man quickly got out. His eyes looked her up and down, moving as he stepped forward.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride…looks like you're lost," the man said, approaching her fast and intoxicated.

"No...I don't. Please get away from me," Maya said calmly as she noticed it's the rugged, man from the gas station.

"I just want to have a little fun," he said with a smile, taking another step forward.

Maya panicked, backing against a tree, afraid that her plague would come down any minute on him. She didn't take the chance of saying anything else, she just ran fast, following the road back to her brother. She held her emotions in, praying to herself she wouldn't have to kill another soul.

The man kept a rhythmic pace behind her as she quickened her movement. She frequently turned her head in his direction noticing he was advancing on her. She kept on running until she suddenly stumbled on something and landed hard on her back. She shook her head. Her vision was somewhat blurry as she quickly pulled herself up. The man was looming over her now as he grabbed her arms, roughly dragging her to a nearby tree. She quickly started to panic as she tried to pull away but his grip was tightening around her arm and wrist. He lifted her up against the tree and pressed his hand around her throat.

"Stop! You don't want to do this!" she yelled, trying to push him away. The man just smiled as he quickly started to unbuckle his pants. Maya's fear stepped in knowing what he was planning on doing and knowing she might have to use her powers again.

"STOP!" she screamed as she kicked him hard in the groin, sending him to the ground. The man sneered angrily as he pulled himself up. She swiftly moved away as he reached over, pulling her back to the ground. She tried crawling and kicking him away but he kept his hold on her foot tightly

"Let me go!" she yelled as the next thing she knew he was suddenly flying back against the tree. His head hits hard, sending him to the ground, but not enough to make him unconscious.

Maya shook her head, leaning up on the dusty ground, wondering if she was seeing things. She looked up frightened as the man stood up, disorientated, and somewhat bleeding from the side of his head. He held his throbbing head staring down at her viciously.

"You're going to pay with your life for that, bitch," the man sneered, pulling out a knife.

Maya was losing control of her emotions now. She was about to send her plague on him when she noticed a figure standing behind the man.

The man turned around, noticing the figure. The man held the knife tightly in his hands wondering who the hell this was.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave," the man sneered, walking towards him.

The figure grinned widely as the man suddenly rose off the ground, choking and gagging as he held his windpipe.

"Stop…" the man, gargled, his eyes wide and confused as he dropped the knife.

The figure suddenly got irritated as he saw the man's belt was unbuckled. He glanced at the frightened girl lying on the ground against the tree.

Maya's back was pressed against the other side of the tree, frightened at this figure and his strange power. She held her bruised wrist from the man, wondering if she would have to fend herself away from this stranger, too.

"Insignificant people like you don't deserve to live," he said to the frighten man that was still gagging in the air. Before the man could say anything he was thrown in the air and his head violently hits the tree again making him fall to the ground with a thud.

Maya pushed herself up, scared as she suddenly heard the man's neck snap by a wave of the figure's hand. She crawled behind the tree again as she hid behind it, scared that she might be his next victim. She abruptly let out a soft cry, as she couldn't believe someone almost tried to attack her. She felt like she was a child, vulnerable that she didn't know how to protect herself. That she was just afraid to use her ability, to hurt someone else.

After a few minutes had passed she turned back around, noticing the figure had vanished. She wiped her teary face, looking around frantically wondering how he disappear like that. But most of all she was frightened by the way he killed that man with just a movement of his hand.

"Are you lost?" a voice echoed behind her. She quickly turned around, a small shriek escaping her lips. Maya backed away from the stranger, noticing it was the man that saved her. Her trembling voice replied. "Who are you?" she replied clutching her hand around her shorts.

The man smiled, as he stepped closer. "I was trying to help...I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he saw her retreat backwards.

Maya stared at him for a moment, looking at his features. He was young, dark hair, brown eyes, and attractive. She glanced away noticing his stare as she wondered if she should trust this stranger.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, staying his distance, "I'm not going to hurt you…I saw what he was about to do and I was just trying to help." he said playing innocent.

She faced him as she saw his curious face in the dark. "How did you do that?" she asked curiously, feeling a bit calmer.

"What…my ability?" he asked, noticing her beautiful face in the moonlight. "It's a power, a gift that I've had for a while now."

"So, you can lift people and throw them without touching them?" she asked, frightened.

"Um, yes," he grinned, trying not to laugh, "there is no reason to be afraid; I was just trying to help." He wiped the smirk off his face.

She smiled up at him; happy that he saved her, but knowing he just killed the man that tried to rape her gave her a weird feeling she shouldn't trust this stranger.

"Thank you for what you did," she said, trying to make a friendly conversation with him.

He grinned broadly as he gave her a smile. "I'm just glad I was here to help," he said with a fake smile. "Are you trying to find someone or need a lift?" he asked, staying his distance.

"Um...Si...I need to find a Dr. Suresh," she said, hoping she was doing the right thing.

He smiled as he tilted his head in delight, knowing who she was. "I know Dr. Suresh. He used to help me when I first learned of my ability...we are good friends," he smiled.

"Really?" she asked, glinting with joy, "I need his help because...of my ability. Are you heading to New York?"

"Yes...I could take you there if you wish," he said, smiling delightful at her.

"That would be...um…wonderful," she said, which gave her confidence to trust him since he knows Suresh. She didn't think anyone that knows this doctor would be a threat. "I don't know how to thank you," she said, smiling as she suddenly leaned over and gave him a hug, not realizing what she did.

He smiled suddenly feeling her warm body against his, knowing it's been forever since he felt a woman's body against him. He pressed his hand on her back for a moment as she suddenly let him go, knowing she was hugging him a little too long.

"I'm sorry," she said, moving away from him as her thoughts suddenly wondered if she should go back to her brother. She knew it was dangerous for him to be tagging along, which made her wonder if she should just go alone with this stranger.

"What is your name?" he asked, smiling back at her as he saw how naive and innocent she was.

"Maya Herrera," she said, smiling back at the dark haired man. "Yours?"

"Gabriel Gray," he said, shaking her small hands. She smiled shyly as he knew the plan was starting out perfect. Furthermore since she was so naive, scared...beautiful that he really didn't have the nerve to kill her, not just yet.

"I found her,'' a mysterious woman said, who was observing far off in the distance. "But I think we got another problem," she said as she watched the young man and woman walk to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Title**__: Revelation: Ch 2_

_**Rating: **__PG- 13 dark themes_

_**Word count;**__ 2,024  
__**Author:**__ Stealthdragon44 _

**Chapters**; _Prologue_ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 12

_**Spoilers:**__, Season 2 speculation and spoilers; _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters:**__ Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Kensei/ Adam (Mention of Hiro)_

_**Summary: **__Sylar begins to think if he made a mistake by not killing Maya sooner_

Chapter 2; Honduras, Mexico

He turns and slightly stares at her and can't help but grin as her head lies on the seat next to him. His eyes glance at her tanned skin, her black hair, and her face. He glances at her legs noticing her shorts were tight around her thin hips and her top is buttoned half way, revealing her cleavage. He glances away as his eyes are back on the road, confused why he was thinking and staring at her this way. He was a killer that didn't have feelings, or so he thought. So why was he suddenly feeling attracted to this lady knowing every other woman didn't get to him like her? There was something about her he couldn't explain, wondering if he was just fascinated with her powers more.

His thoughts lingered on Adam's plan as he sped up on the dusty road. He barely knew or trusted this man after chatting with him. All he knew so far was that he wanted to destroy the company, which was fine by him but he saw no reason as to why he wanted these two killed. The brother was ineffectual and Maya his sister seemed to have an intriguing ability that he still wanted to see. Which is why he took her along, until they reached the border. Furthermore, since Adam would lead him to the one person he wanted to kill long ago he decided to play along for the moment to see what his real agenda is for now.

He stares back on the road, which seems like he's in the middle of nowhere because all he could see was sand and cactus. The heat is unbearable as he turned up the air conditioning. It still doesn't help as the heat still poured in the car, and ignoring the fact that he was sweating now. He would freeze the car, making it ice if Maya wasn't there, sitting by him. He felt like he she didn't need to be scared anymore especially what almost happen to her earlier.

He lost in his thoughts again as he suddenly heard his cell phone beep. He quickly opened the phone, looking at the caller ID before placing it over his ear.

"What do you want now?" Sylar asked irritated that Adam was calling him again. "Have you found them?"

Sylar rolled his eyes as he couldn't wait to get rid of the infuriating man. "Yes, the brother is taken care of and I found the young lady," he said, smiling at her.

"Good, then you have taken her power," Adam said, clenching his fist.

"No...but don't worry I'll get her powers soon," Sylar said

"You haven't killed her yet? Why?" Adam asked demandingly, "she has the power you need to destroy the company!" His tone was a little higher then before.

"Why are you so eager to kill her? Does she have something on you?" Sylar asked, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"No, she…you just need to take her ability," he said, knowing there was more to the story then he was going to tell him.

"When you get to New York, meet me at the Devereaux building and make sure you're not followed. I have to go; we will discuss this later," Adam said as he hung up the phone. Sylar closed his phone, slightly confused and wondering what Adam was hiding.

He new certainly this woman couldn't hurt anyone, not intentionally like him. She was so naive and innocent that he knew there would be no way of Maya stopping him and Adam from taking out the company. He ignored the fact wandering if Adam got his facts straight or was just more dim-witted then he imagined. Furthermore giving him another reason to kill him sooner.

He glanced and smiled at Maya as she awoke from her nap. Her eyes opened as she sat up on the seat, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes, I slept fine," she replied, glancing at him, "I actually slept good for once". She replied still keeping her guard on the stranger. "I really want to thank you for helping me. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't found me when you did." She didn't admit she probably would have killed the guy that tried to attack her.

Sylar glanced at her; feeling somewhat guilty cause he didn't deserve this. After all he did kill her brother. Furthermore since she is so innocent and naive, she would never find out, Sylar thought.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad I found you when I did," he said, grinning at her. She turned to look out the window, slightly sad as he turned noticing her gloomy face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring back at her as she rubbed her wrist.

"Just…everything is wrong and messed up in my life," she said holding her tears in, "I left my brother, thinking it was for the best but I miss him. Plus I've...killed people, innocent people by accident. It wasn't my fault...I just can't control it!"

He took her hand suddenly, holding it as he felt her power thrumming under her skin. He pulled over to the side of the road, watching her about to cry. He pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her, comforting her.

"You don't have to worry anymore," he said, caressing her head, "I'll help you control your power. I've been through the same thing, Maya. Let me help you." He replied playing along with her emotions.

She smiled slightly, feeling him comfort her as she wondered if he could really help her through this. He let her go as he held her small hands.

"It's not your fault...Maya," he said, cupping her chin, "don't hate yourself for what you are. This ability is meant to help you, protect you," he said, releasing his hand from her smooth face.

"How do you know so much?" she asked, curiously staring at him as she wiped a tear off her face.

He smiled at her as he watched a clear tear fall from her face. Her hands are smaller then his and she is so young, which made him wonder, why God gave a naive, innocent women this gift. Which gave him more reason to manipulating her like this, after all he was a good actor.

"I know what you're going through...I've been hunted for things I never meant to do. Things I can't seem to…control," he said, staring back at her, knowing the Gabriel gray routine always works.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"When I found out I had these powers, it was a feeling of ...being special that I didn't notice what I was doing was wrong. I've...killed a few people too, by accident unless I was defending my life," he lied.

"Why would anyone want to hurt you?" she asked, cupping her hands with his.

Sylar grinned at her inquisitively. "It's something I can't control, similar to yours. They think I'm a threat to them; they locked me up and tried to kill me," he stated, remembering the ordeal he had to go through at the company.

"They?"

"Yes, the company...they are a group of scientists…I think, they capture people like us. I wouldn't worry about them too much; I'll be here to protect you," he said moving his hand threw her hair.

She smiled then glanced away from him. "I don't want to kill anyone Gabriel...I wish that I didn't have this ability," she said sadly.

Sylar stared at her, slightly angered at her for not wanting her ability; he was almost tempted to kill her then like all the other insignificant victims of his.

"Maya, you should be thankful for this ability," he said almost harshly. "Imagine if someone tried to attack you or kill you again, and you didn't have your ability. Would you still want your powers back then?" he asked, hoping he would draw her to want her powers more.

She leaned against the window, resting her head against the seat belt as she looked back at him. "I guess I would want it," she said, staring back at him.

He smiled taking in her innocence. "I have seen many people's abilities evolve, believe me you will learn, it will just take time... I will help you," he said, pulling back a strand of her hair from her face.

She blushed back at him, seeing the way he smiles at her. "I'm just glad that you, my 'angel' came to me."

Sylar smiled and was taken aback by what she called him, as he wasn't used to being called an angel. She was the only person who didn't think he was evil. The rest of the world thought he was a sick, vicious killer, but not Maya. To her, he was an angel, which made him rise up in joy to have someone like her say that to him. To make him feel more special then he already is.

Maybe he'll keep her for a little while longer as his new toy.

**. ...**

**New York****, Kirby Plaza**

Adam smiled slightly as he stood over the Devereaux building staring over at New York City. He knew it wouldn't be long until the prophecy would come true. It was already starting to unfold. All the council members of the company were dead but two. Then after that he would start working on the others. Hiro Nakamura for one...he would have to be first and as long as Sylar killed that girl Maya, everything will go as planned.

He had to eliminate the others that would get in his way first, and then he would get his hands on that virus. He didn't understand, when it first started happening to him. He thought it was just luck, that these people were stopping him, preventing him from his prophecy. Then years later, he found out it wasn't luck it was fate or god bringing these people together. As years past, Heroes would come and stop him from destroying or plaguing the world. He recently found multiply painting of the man Isaac Mendez, that use to painted the future. He found three of them but two of then were missing. He was still looking for those, know the company probably hid them somewhere.

He knew three out of the five names he found, would eventually achieve this mark. The mark of Kensei, which means power and godsend, a mark he created long ago. It helped him a lot over the centuries until a few years ago when the company was formed. Now the symbol seemed to be pointing him to the people that were a godsend, special, a hero…something that he gave up long ago. He knew who three were, but he just needed to figure out a plan to get rid of them. He knew that young girl Maya was one of them and the other two were Hiro Nakaumra and Peter Petrelli. All that he knew was he would destroy them first before he began his mission. This was the only way to begin his mission.

Which reminded him of the day he killed Hiro's father and the day he took a stance to getting revenge on him or anyone else that gets in his way. He knew Hiro would be searching for him eventually and knowing he probably went back to his father's murder and found out it was he. Furthermore he would be delighted to see the look on Hiro's face again…to see that sorrowful, angered, empty heart of his. To see all that pain and vengeance fill up inside him until he exploded. Just like the day Hiro stole his princess's heart away from him. That's when it all changed. When all his wisdom, experience and longevity were all for nothing, when Hiro took Yaeko away from him. It devastated him to his very core, his very soul that he pledged revenge on Hiro from that day forward. Hoping that one day Hiro would regret taking the first love of his life away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**Title**__: Revelation: Ch 3_

_**Revelations CH 3**_

_**Rating: **__Pg-13 Violence  
__**Author:**__ Stealthdragon44 _

**Chapters**; _Prologue_ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12

_**Spoilers:**__ Season 2 speculation and spoilers; _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters:**__ Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Adam/Kensei, Hiro _

_**Summary: **__Sylar and Maya make it to the border, meeting an unexpected guest. _

Near the border of Mexico

Sylar smiled in relief as he made it to the border. He had been driving for two days straight and was tired. He was fighting the urge to stop somewhere to sleep knowing he really needed it, although his anticipation for power was more important to him than sleep.

He slowed down due to backed up traffic. He turned to stare at Maya. She was curled into her seat, her head pressed against the seat, her arm draped near his knee. She was asleep, and her eyelashes flickered as he stared down at her.

He becomes aware of her breathing. Her chest rises and his body instantly responds. His body tightens in the most intimate places and his breath comes out in short, quick ruptures. He closes his eyes and presses his lips together and restrains the urge to take her right there. He was about to move her hand away from his knee when she murmured something in her sleep. She reached a hand over to his arm. He stared back at her wondering what she was dreaming about. Her breathing becomes heavier as she started screaming her brother's name. He quickly grabbed ahold of her, trying to wake her.

"Maya...Maya, wake up!" he said, almost wanting to shake her. Her eyes flew open from the sound of her name as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Gabriel," she said, staring at his concerned face as she wrapped her arms around him unexpectedly, afraid to sleep and to dream again.

"It's Ok Maya, It was just a nightmare?" he replied, holding her in his arms. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Si, I'm fine now," she said.

He held her, not realizing his hand was caressing her arm tenderly. His face was inches from her face, as she blushed noticing his affection for her. He cupped the side of her face, moving closer to her mouth, as his heart beat in anticipation, to feel her warm lips on his. She stares at him wandering why she was letting this stranger get her emotions all jumbled as he stopped inches from her lips.

She moved forward only to find him quickly let go of her. He moved back to his seat trying not to stare at her. "I'm sorry," he said, placing his hand on the steering wheel, "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said, smiling, trying not to show that she noticed his tension as she felt an empty not feeling her lips on his.

He started driving once again as he released his eyes from hers, knowing every time he stared at her he was mesmerized. He drove slowly towards the backup traffic. Maya almost dozed off again but awoke as she noticed they were at the border. He stared to the side, noticing Maya's uneasiness. "Are you all right, Maya?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

He grinned slightly when he noticed she was nervous because her heart was beating faster by the minute. He placed his right hand over hers, knowing he shouldn't help her. It would only make it worse for him in the end.

"Everything is going to be fine, Maya. No one is going take you away," he said, glancing at her.

She smiled back, hoping he was right. She was wanted after all and if the police recognized her, she knew she might not be able to control her ability again.

He drove onward, but suddenly realized as he looked in his rear view mirror that a black convertible was coming up close behind him and trying to pass him. He stared as the car passed, noticing a blonde with blue eyes smirking at him. He didn't notice the hateful glare as he kept on driving. Sylar was close to his destination when the blonde suddenly pulled up in front of him, cutting him off and causing him to slam on brakes.

His anger started boiling up in him immediately. He didn't have the patience for this, not for some blonde, impatient broad to be doing this to him. He put the car in park as he started to open up the door. Maya persistently pulled him back staring up at him. "Gabriel, where are you going?" she asked, scared that he was leaving her.

"The lady pulled out in front of me," he said staring at the blonde in front of him. "Gabriel, you don't want to draw attention. The police could recognize us," she said. Before he could say anything, the blonde in front of him got out of the car and started arguing with some stranger in front of her. The screaming starts to annoy him as Maya glared, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Give me a minute," he said, stepping out of the car. He walked towards her with predator eyes. He noticed she glaring back at him in content with a wicked glare in her eyes. as she continued to argue with the stranger.

He walked up to the blonde and stood by her, knowing he's risking everything by doing this, but he didn't care. He wanted past this border even if it meant he had to move all these damn vehicles off the road.

"Excuse me, I need to get through, you're blocking my way!" Sylar said, in a threatening tone, with arms crossed.

"Well, aren't you a fussy one," the young blonde said, turning around, looking up at him like she knew him, staring at him like a toy. Sylar smirked at her as she started to circle him like her prey. Sylar suddenly grabbed her arms as he swore he saw a small bolt from her hands. He pulled her forward harshly, noticing the stranger she was arguing with already left.

"I'm not playing your silly little games. You either move your car or I'm going to move it for you," he said pushing her back, roughly.

Holding her control and her bruised arm, she stood there wondering if she should kill him and burn him on the spot. She gave him a fake smile, knowing she couldn't disappoint her father. Knowing she must not kill him yet.

"Really, you think you can move all these cars at once," she said, smirking, "I'd like to see you try."

Sylar smiled widely as he felt her powers near him, wondering if he could murder her right here. Furthermore he couldn't kill her in broad daylight; there were way too many people here to be going on a rampage.

As Sylar stayed in his spot, he lifted his finger up as five cars in front of him moved to the side of the road with a motion of his hand. Not realizing it, the blonde moved over by his car, leaning on the hood. Maya eyes were focused on his powers, not noticing the blonde placing a tracker below the bumper of their car.

Sylar smiled as made his way back to his car, ignoring the glares he got. He past the angry looks he was getting from the blonde as he quickly got in his vehicle.

Maya stared back at him, amazed but somewhat frighten as well. "That was amazing what you did". She said, smiling widely at him. He smiled back at her smirking as he approached the booth at the border.

"Gabriel?" She looked frightened and hoped she could contain herself. He stared over smiling at her. "Everything is going to be fine, Maya". He replied as he approached the guard. He was American, tall. Sylar stopped the car, looking at the guard friendly.

"Passports please," the man said. Sylar handed him the passport that Adam gave him. He smiled to himself as he noticed the guard staring at Maya. "And do you have a passport ma'am?" the guard asked.

"Um, she's with me," Sylar said with a fake smile, "she's my...fiancée and I was planning on getting a passport but I forgot."

Maya stared at him with widened eyes as the man chatted with the other guard in the booth. Even know he was a stranger to her, She wandered just for a moment, what it would be like to married to him. She stared up ignoring her thoughts, as the guard approached them.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let her through; we still need a passport. You're going to have to turn and go back the other way," the guard says.

"You really should just let us through, officer," he says, letting a hint of a threat into his voice.

"Sir, I don't want to have to ask you again," the guard said, staring at Maya curiously. Maya turned her head as she suddenly saw the wanted poster in the booth. Sylar held her hand knowing she was about to panic, which he was hoping for.

A cop emerged from behind the booth and he approached them. "Can you both step out of the vehicle please?" the man asked.

Sylar held her hand tighter as he was starting to feel her power pull up in her. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"Please step out of the vehicle."

Sylar looked at Maya as she was trying to hold every inch of emotion she has left in her.

"Maya…do it, I don't think we will get out of here," he whispered to her. Maya shook her head nervously.

"That's it," the officer said, throwing open Maya's door. The officer had his other hand on the pistol as he pulled Maya out of the car. Sylar got out about to throw the cop aside when Maya started crying.

The officer suddenly dropped to the ground as the black liquid seeped over his eyes. Sylar just stood there. He was too fascinated and intrigued and wanted to watch this play out. Maya's eyes turned black, filling, overflowing with blackness, and it was right then that Sylar smiled, delighted to see her this way. He turned around, looking as everyone behind him was dead on the ground or lying in their front seat of their car as the blackness covered their eyes. He smiled wickedly back at her, like he had a new toy.

"Gabriel..." Maya cried, reaching out to him. Sylar didn't hear her as he was too intrigued by what just happened. She called for him again as he suddenly turned back to her, seeing the black tears dripping down her face. As soon as he grabbed hold of her hands he started feeling a bright light through his eyes.

Maya's hands held his tightly as she felt the plague being released into him, just like her brother. He didn't know what was happening, only to feel like he was taking the plague within him and releasing it out. His eyes went blurred with darkness. He smiled at the fact he could feel this. See this inescapable, fierce, dark power that was overwhelming inside him. It felt like he could consume and destroy anything in his path.

A few minutes later, he released her hands as he could see her clear face again. He smiled breathily trying not to laugh wickedly at what he just witnessed.

"What just happened? You can do what my brother can do?" she asked curiously.

Sylar stared back at her, wiping off the smirk as he held her hand. "I guess I'm more help to you than expected," he said

She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sylar held her tightly as he knew she was feeling the same way he did when he killed his first victim. She was consumed with fear for what she was.

He loosened her hand quickly as he noticed the guards were waking up." Come, we have to go," he said as they ran into the car. He drove past the border quickly as he smiled back at her.

He didn't think he could do this any longer though. She was making him feel and experience emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt the need, the desire to want her more than anyone else that he had ever known. It wasn't because he felt the need for lust. It was the fact he felt connected to her since she was capable of killing to get what she wanted. She was like him, special, with uncontrollable power to feed off of. That's when he knew he had to make a hard decision. Was he really going to take her powers or was he going to keep her alive for his own gain?

Only time would tell.

**...**

New York, Deveaux Building

It's midnight now as he stood over the building, waiting for the one person he wanted to kill long ago. He did still admire Hiro for making him who he is but it didn't change his anger for him. He felt like he was cursed when he first learned of his eternal youth, but then as things changed he just got greedier, filled with hunger to want more power instead.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he remembered the multiple times he jumped off this building, feeling the rush of the air and then the hardness of the ground. His body would lie there for a few minutes just to feel his bones grow back and replace themselves. It was a wonderful feeling, and as time passed he stayed ageless, youthful, never to grow old, which made him smile at this certainty. He felt like he was immortal and could do anything he wanted to.

He turned around suddenly hearing a familiar step he smiled deviously. He stayed calm; standing his ground, knowing his plan was working out just perfect.

"What took you so long?" he asked threateningly, glancing at the person.

"Kensei..." Hiro replied angrily as he pulled out his samurai sword.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Adam said, turning around to face his former friend.


	5. Chapter 5

New York, Deveaux building

**Title**: Revelation: Ch 4

**Rating: **R  
**Author:** Stealthdragon44

**Spoilers:**, Season 2 speculation and spoilers; powerless

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC

**Characters:** Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Kensei/ Adam (+ Elle, Bob, Hiro)

Summary: Sylar tries to take Maya's ability, as Hiro faces off with Adam. New York, Deveaux building

Adam turned around to face Hiro, smiling.

"That was quite a fall your father took," Adam said, seeing Hiro's expression turn to anger.

"You will pay for killing my father," he said angrily.

"I told you I would destroy anything close to you...everyone you've ever know. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked mockingly, staring at him with no remorse.

"You were my friend and you were supposed to be a hero, not a villain," Hiro said.

"I was...you were my inspiration. I was a rudderless drunk until you came along and taught me to be a hero and then turned me into a villain," Adam said gleaming.

"That was not my fault," Hiro said.

"I gave you the chance back then but you refused it," Adam said, still smiling at Hiro. "Maybe I would have become a hero if it hadn't been for you. Your father would have been alive today if it wasn't for you."

"Nooooo!" Hiro yelled, staring at him, "I did not do this!" He was angered by Adam's words.

Adam sneered slightly, staring at Hiro. "If you wanted your father back, you could go back and save him. What's so hard about that?"

"Because I am not God...I cannot control other's fate. It is wrong to play God with people's lives. Because in the end, it's still the same, fate will eventually take them to the path they need to be on, even if it is death."

"Bravo...did your dad teach you that, before he met his end?" Adam asked mockingly.

Hiro suddenly lost control of his anger for the man as he swiftly stabbed the blade into Adam's chest. Hiro pulled his sword away only seeing Adam smiling at him. He stood there without flinching, watching Hiro's face twist even more in anger.

"Is that all you got?" Adam asked, laughing sadistically.

Hiro stood there shocked with disbelief that his childhood hero turned out this way. He seemed like he had no emotion, no feeling for anything. Like he lost all hope and everything he could do or think was about self-destruction. He was almost like Sylar, but far worse.

Hiro glanced away for a minute, too distraught by what just happened. He stood close to the same edge that his father fell off. Hiro suddenly turned around to find himself being pushed off the building. Hiro panicked as he looked over seeing Adam falling beside him smiling.

"I thought you wanted to find out how your father died," Adam replied. Hiro looked down, seconds from the ground. He closed his eyes and teleported before he hit the ground.

Adam gasped as he felt the ground beneath him, hitting him hard breaking about every bone in his back. He leaned up somewhat dizzy as he felt his muscles tighten and the bones restructuring. He pulled himself up and he walked to his car. Hiro was nowhere to be seen.

He smiled after the fact, seeing Hiro panicking, angered, losing control as he fell to his doom wishing he did die right then, but he knew better. He knew Hiro would escape his doom because of his power, but it was fun while it lasted, he thought.

**...**

Two days later

Maya and Sylar made their way to their hotel room. He opened the door and stepped into the small room. The room had red curtains and a double bed in the center of the room. There was a couch in the small room beside it. Sylar walked to the bed, sat down and kicked off his shoes. He stretched his legs out as he flopped back on the bed, exhausted. It felt like it had been months since he slept on a mattress that felt this good.

Maya rubbed her arms as she stared at Sylar. She didn't know why she stared at him like this. She was nervous sometimes being around him. She was afraid she was going to start having feelings for this stranger. She didn't say anything as she made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He smiled as he heard the door shut. He's alone with himself finally and he is relieved. Everything is in order, well somewhat. He had planned to take Maya's ability long ago but something changed his mind. He seemed to be fixated on her. Ever since he found her and set his eyes on her, he knew he wanted her. But he never thought it would go this far.

Furthermore he hated that he felt this way. He hated she was making him feel this way, making him feel things that he hadn't felt for a long time. He felt that need of being wanted for affection, that craving of passion and lust that was building in him more and more. He didn't really know if he could really take that wonderful ability of hers now.

He sat up ignoring the throbbing bulge in his pants as he made his way to the bathroom door. He leaned on the door remembering when Maya's lips were inches from his. He felt like he was going to lose control the closer he got. He told himself he wasn't ready for that hunger, that need for lust. Furthermore he's kicking himself now for not taking that chance then. If he had kissed her then, he probably wouldn't be feeling this horny right now.

He opened the door slowly, stepping in as he telekinetically locked it behind him. His footsteps come slow, making sure he didn't tip her off on his presence, though his body is aching for her. He crept up closer to the shower, seeing a blurry vision of her nude form. He walked closer ignoring the fact he is already aroused seeing her there. He leaned away from the shower as he heard her turn it off.

Maya turned toward the shower grabbing her nearby towel as she wrapped it around her wet body. She stepped out of the shower, turning suddenly as she heard a noise. She backed up only to find Gabriel appearing in front of her. She jumped suddenly wondering what he was doing here.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" she asked, wondering how long he was in there.

He smiled as he stared at the towel wrapped around her wet body and her hair hanging down wet. He couldn't help but stare, it was the most naked he'd ever seen a woman before. It surprised him that he was this drawn to her and that he couldn't look away from her. He caught the shimmer of wetness on her skin, and he was mesmerized, wishing he could wrap his arms around her wet body.

"I wanted to talk to you", he said, stalking forward. She backed up against the counter; suddenly frightened by the way he stared at her and felt like his eyes were undressing her.

He stared at her, pushing her curls aside, moving his hand across her face.

"Do you want me, Maya?" he whispered, his lips inches away from hers. She backed up, her heart pounds harder. "I don't think this is the right time to do this," she said, placing her hand on his chest.

"Tell me you want me," he said as he quickly placed his hand on her thigh, lifting her and setting her on the counter.

"Gabriel..." she said, surprised by his sudden action. He moved closer as she tried to fight her attraction for him. She did want him but not like this, not here.

"Why do you lie?" he asked, caressing her shoulder, "I know you want me Maya, I can hear your heart beat faster by the minute." She squirmed slightly; frightened by the way his dark eyes stared at her.

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't walk away." He pressed his groin against her thigh and she couldn't help but release a gasp.

"Gab...Gabriel," she uttered. She breathed slightly knowing what he wanted as she felt his groin press harder into her thigh. "I'm not ready, not now," her conviction hardly sounded through in her faltering voice.

He smiled knowing she's lying again as he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips pressed against hers as he pressed her closer feeling her warm lips against his. His hand cupped her face, pulling a strain of wet hair out of her face. He swiftly thrust his tongue in her mouth tasting her, pushing his tongue against hers. She moaned and exhaled, his body pressed closer to hers. He moved away letting her breathe once more. She whimpered feeling his lips run over her neck now to her chin as her pulse was beating harder. He pressed his tongue against her throat. She let out a sigh as his hands moved to her shoulders and down her arms, caressing it tenderly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to have you," he said, kissing down to her collarbone. He leaned over moving his hand over her smooth back suddenly noticing a birthmark on her shoulder. It looked like a snake with two lines going across it. Looking very familiar to him.

He ignored that as he tried to tug the towel off of her. She grabbed her towel holding it as his hands tried to pull the towel. "No," she said, holding her towel near her, pushing him away. "Gabriel I...can't," she said, moving off the counter. "I know you want this but...I can't...not now," she said, running to the door. She unlocked it quickly, looking away from Sylar's dark eyes and ran out of the room.

He stood there surprised by her sudden reaction. He moved away from the counter wondering what just happened. She left him feeling sexually frustrated in every way. Furthermore he was aggravated that a woman was suddenly controlling his every emotion. He ignored the urge to rush out of there and take her as he walked into the shower, hoping this would help release some of the tension Maya was putting him through.

...

That night, Sylar moved to the other side trying to get a good night's sleep, but every time he tossed he bumped into Maya, which wasn't really happy with him from earlier. He moved over to the edge staying his distance as Maya intuitively reached out to him, her hands touching his bare chest. He rolled over wishing he had his shirt on now because he was getting hornier every time she touched his him. He looked over staring at her face noticing she was still asleep, maybe dreaming about something.

He pulled himself away from her, staring back at her face and that beautiful power that lies inside of her skull. He lightly traced a line across her head with his finger as he imagined the blood dripping from her forehead.

He smiled, about to make an incision when Maya suddenly woke up with a gasp. She turned frighten from a nightmare she just had as her arms wrapped around Gabriel's neck.

"Gabriel…"

"Maya, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping her face but angered that she woke up, messing up his plans.

"I had a nightmare that my brother died and I couldn't help him because it was my fault," she sobbed. Sylar held her, trying to calm her down. "You're probably just homesick and miss your brother. Everything will be fine," he said, rubbing her back.

Maya held him tightly, against her thin night gown. She wondered why she felt safe with this stranger. Furthermore wandering why she was having feeling for him too. She should be angry with him for trying to seduce her in the bathroom. But the more she was close to him the more she wanted him still.

Sylar cupped her hand staring at her, wondering why he was feeling like he was Gabriel Gray again. He frowned deep into his thoughts trying to figure out a solution to this problem. He got up, pushing her away, knowing he is doing this to irritate her since she left him in the bathroom earlier. Sylar stood up about to leave when Maya suddenly clamped her hands with his and pulled him back. "Stay with me, Gabriel," she said to him. Sylar gasped at her actions as he sat back down, staring at her neck to her face.

His lips pressed firmly against hers for a moment, fingers brushing gently around her cheek before he released her lips. He stared at her, smiling knowing she probably wanted him now but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction now. He pulled her back in for a demanding kiss, as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. His hands glided down over her neck, pulling down her blouse from her shoulders. He pressed his face against her neck. She gasped out loud from his hand as he pushed her closer to him.

She was about to pull away, leave, do anything to get away but she wanted him, she desperately wanted his warm body against hers. Knowing she couldn't fight what she wanted now. She was about to tug off the nightgown when Gabriel gave her a long passionate kiss, leaving her gasping for air.

He pulled her to the bed smiling as he caressed her cheek, staring at the curve of her breast. He kissed her forehead, rolled over and told her goodnight.

She was confused slightly on what he was doing. "Wha...what? I though we..."

Sylar smiled wickedly knowing he was doing this to tick her off since she did the same thing earlier with him. "I'm tired, Maya...but tomorrow we can begin where we left off," he said smirking, knowing just what to say.

She smirk, slightly surprised by his action and sudden change. She lay down as he turned facing the other way. She couldn't believe he did this. She wanted desperately to hold him and kiss him again. She wondered for a moment if he did this on purpose because of her actions earlier. She laid back down dousing off, sexually frustrated and angered for him doing this to her. Wondering if she should even give him the slightest chance of wanting him tomorrow.

Sylar smiled as he lay back on the pillow. He was thinking about that symbol again. He didn't know why. He just knew that symbol was awfully familiar to him, like he'd seen it somewhere. He suddenly started remembering that night at Kirby Plaza again and remembering a sword, Hiro's sword, the sword that Hiro stabbed him with. That symbol was on his sword, that's why it looked so familiar. He laid back down pulling the covers over him wondering what it all meant.

He grinned slightly, hearing Maya toss around as he smiled knowing he would have her soon. He wanted to teach her a lesson, not to mess with a man's emotions under pressure. Furthermore wondered out of all predicaments how did he get in this twisted arrangement with a woman.

**...**

Not far from where Sylar was a young lady picked up her phone.

"Elle, did you place the tracer on the car?" a man asked.

"Yes father, it's done."

"Good work. I need you back here pronto. All we have to do now is wait," Bob said, smiling as he hung up the phone.

Elle smiled placing her phone back in her purse, wondering how long would she have to wait until she faced Sylar. She wanted to see him squirm at the sight of her power and hoped he would be her new toy for the meantime since Adam escaped months ago.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rating: **__R_

_**Spoilers:**__, Season 2 speculation and spoilers; Episode 9 _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters:**__ Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, _

Columbus, Ohio

Sylar leaned on his car seat as he glanced at Maya. She was sitting there, her head lying on the seat facing the window. He grinned slightly knowing she was angry with him from last night. Although this was her fault, for flirting, being near him, attracting him with her body. He couldn't help but lose control. Furthermore he enjoyed seeing her pissed at him for last night. He wanted her to have the same rejection and loss that he felt when she left him in the bathroom.

He grinned slightly, wondering how far he would have to drive to find another hotel. It had been two days driving non-stop. He leaned over smiling as he saw Maya about to dose off.

"Maya...I'm sorry about…last night," he said, moving his eyes over her body meaningfully; taking in every feature he could possible get from her.

Maya stared back at him wondering if she should say anything to him. He acted like a jerk last night. One minute he wanted her and then he just forgot about her needs. She wondered just for a moment if she should call about her power to see his eyes turn black. She never thought of hurting anyone like this before, maybe being neglected and frustrated last night did this to her.

"You shouldn't have come onto me last night," she stated as she examined his face with cautious eyes.

Sylar scorned as he heard the sneer tone in her voice. "I'll try to control myself next time," he stated, keeping his hands on the wheel. He grinned back wishing he could frighten her once again like the day he met her.

Maya smirked at his remarks as she leaned her head back on the seat. Her eyes closed but she knew he was glancing at her. She could feel the seat twitch every time he moved. She wondered if she should glare at him once more to let him know how mad she still was.

**...**

Brooklyn, New York

Hours later they found themselves in a nearby hotel. After paying the desk clerk, Maya and Sylar made their way to the room. As Sylar stepped in, he went straight to the bed and fell back, feeling exhausted from his trip. Furthermore he was happy he was back in New York. He wanted to find Mohinder and get his powers back as quickly as possible.

Sylar looked up noticing the darkness setting in through the window as he doused off for a few minutes. He awoke as he heard the bathroom door suddenly swing open. Maya walks in wearing a cotton tank top and pink shorts. He stared at her intentionally as she climbed to the other side of the bed.

"What is wrong, Maya?" he asked as he looked at her distressed face. She suddenly took the newspaper from under the stand and stared at it for a moment before laying it on Sylar's lap.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the paper.

"Is this true?" she asked, almost scared to be next to him. Sylar looked at it seeing his name in front of the newspaper for killing his mother.

He stared at her wondering if his cover was blown but wondered if she is as naive as he thinks; maybe he can bluff his way out, playing as the sweet innocent Gabriel Gray.

"Um...it's true...after I told her and showed her what I could do. She thought of me as a monster. She tried to kill me and I was only defending myself when...I accidentally killed her," he said sadly. He knew he really wasn't faking this; he did care for her and had no intentions of harming his own mother. Furthermore once his mother had told him to leave and called him a monster, his anger got the best of him.

"I'm sorry..." she said, taking his hand in hers as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that happened to you. That must be a terrible burden to bear."

He sighed, falling for it as he gave a slight smile. She didn't notice the smile as she held his hand. "I know how you feel," she said, "I've killed before, more than I wanted to. It's something you never get over." She then went on to talk of her brother's wedding and the awful events that transpired.

"I guess we have more in common then we know," Sylar said, gazing deeply into her eyes. She looked up at him. His eyes were still sad but they were penetrating, desperate for human contact.

"I guess we do," she whispered.

Suddenly Sylar's lips were upon her.

Maya moaned deeply feeling his tongue push past her lips. Her tongue pushed out to meet his and the moment they made contact, both of them knew. It had been a long time for Maya since she had been with a man, and Sylar had never before felt this way with a woman.

Sylar reached up and cupped her face with his hands, deepening the kiss. He wanted to lay with her, touch her, taste her, bury himself deep inside her.

"Maya," Sylar whispered against her lips, "I want you. I want you so badly. I just want to tell you this before we continue. If you don't want this, stop me now. Please don't do this and then tell me to stop later because I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. I'm giving you an easy out now, just tell me…"

Maya stared up at him, her eyes dilated and the need for sex overwhelming. She felt like she knew him, she felt like he knew her better than anyone…even better than Alejandro.

"I want this, Gabriel," she whispered, "I want you."

Smiling, Sylar slammed his lips to hers and pushed her back on the bed. Maya whimpered helplessly as Sylar pushed her legs apart and lay in between them. Maya wrapped both legs around his waist, her arms wrapping around him and grasping helplessly to his back.

"Maya," he moaned, breaking the kiss to shower kisses along her neck, shoulders, and down her chest. "Gabriel," she whimpered, running her fingers through his hair. He pushed her shirt up and pulled it over her head swiftly, her soft dark hair flying all over the pillow. She looked like a golden brown goddess, her lips swollen from kisses and her body begging to be taken.

Sylar sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. It was then that Maya sucked in a surprised breath. "What is it?" Sylar asked. As if answering the question, Maya's fingers went to trace his scar where Hiro had punctured him with a samurai sword. Sylar breathed deeply feeling her soft fingers trace along the healing wound.

"Mexico is very dangerous," Sylar smiled, trying to force humor to the situation. Maya looked up at him and smiled sweetly, then sat up. Placing her hands on his sides, she pulled him forward and proceeded to kiss and lick along the scar.

Sylar's eyes fluttered shut feeling this sweet endearment. Nobody has ever made him feel this way and he didn't know what to do. "Porbrecito," she murmured, lying back on the bed. Sylar couldn't take anymore. He hastily went for her shorts and pulled them off, along with her panties. He fell back on top of her, pushing her bra off and showering her breasts with his kisses.

Maya continued to whimper and cry out in Spanish as he kissed up and down her stomach and back up to her waiting lips. Maya's hands went to his pants and pushed them down as best as she could.

"Gabriel, please," she murmured, pulling his hips to hers. _This is it,_ Sylar thought to himself, _I've always wanted this…and now I finally have it_. Wasting no time, he slowly pushed himself inside her.

"Gabriel!" she gasped, her back arching off the bed. She tossed her head back and grabbed a hold of him tightly as they both began to move. Sylar panted heavily as he slowly started to move inside of her. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. He didn't want to stop and the beautiful whimpers and the pleadings in Spanish underneath him were getting him more and more aroused.

"Damelo, papi," she gasped, digging her fingernails into his back. Sylar threw his head back, moaning loudly feeling the pain mix in with his ever growing pleasure.

"Maya, yes, he gasped with each thrust. Soon his movements began to speed up, a signal that he was getting closer and closer to release. He switched angles every few thrusts, causing a cry of ecstasy to come from Maya followed by her begging to keep going.

"Harder, Gabriel…por favor, harder!" she screamed. Her walls began spasming around him more and more and he couldn't hold it back much longer. "Maya…yes!" Her legs tightened around his lean body just before she let out an orgasmic scream.

Sylar came hard, his body convulsing, before collapsing on top of her sweat slicked body. His hands reached up to tangle in her wild hair as she continued to hold tight to his back. Both bodies rose and fell trying to catch their breath, their moist skin rubbing smoothly on each other.

Sylar rolled onto his back as Maya followed him, curling up to his chest. "Gabriel," she murmured lovingly, her fingers going through the tufts of chest hair, before falling asleep.

He pulled her near, in the twisted sheets; wrapping the blankets around them He smiled caressing the birthmark of the symbol still curious on what it met.

He ignored it as he fell asleep next to her. After finally getting what he wanted. Finally gaining her trust and confidence to trust him gave him more the reason to keep her around. The more so to keep her as his prized procession, his gift, and his hunger when he needed her. He knew he shouldn't of let himself get this close to her. But he couldn't the loneliness was eating him up inside. Knowing he needed her more then he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

_Revelation: Ch 6_

_**Rating: **Pg- violence_

_**Spoilers:**__ Season 2 speculation and spoilers; _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters:** Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Adam / Kensei (+ Peter, Elle, Bob)_

_**New York**_

Maya awoke with a start, as she smelled something burning. She sat up and found a note beside her. She picked it up and read it.

_I've gone to take care of a few things. I'll be back soon..._

She smiled placing the note on the stand next to her. She stood up putting her clothes on as she made her way into the kitchen.

She stepped in suddenly noticing the main door was open, the knob burned like it was torched with something, smoke steaming off from it. She rubbed her tired eyes, wondering how that happened.

"Gabriel?" she called, almost panicking now, afraid someone was after her again.

"He is not here," a voice sneered behind her. Maya turned around startled as she saw a young blonde woman and an older man. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The name is Bob," he stated, holding out his hand, but she just backed up. "I do not know you," Maya replied.

"We are here to help you Maya," Bob stated, "we know of your ability."

"How?" she asked, wondering who these people were.

"We are special like you," the young blonde said glancing at Maya, "I heard you have an amazing, dangerous ability." Her hands flickered with electricity. "You and me share a common power."

"You...I saw you in Mexico. You were the one that cut us off," Maya said angrily, recognizing the blonde.

"Maya, calm down. We just want to help you," Bob stated, staring at Elle disappointed.

"NO! Where is Gabriel?" Maya yelled.

"He is not here. It's best if we go before he gets here," Bob stated, "he is a dangerous man, Maya. You can't trust him; he's killed over a dozen people."

"That's a lie; he would never kill anyone deliberately," she replied, wondering if they were the people from the company Gabriel told her about.

"Wow, he really got you in his hooks, didn't he?" Elle retorted as she sent a small bolt of electricity at Maya.

"Elle!" Bob yelled.

"What?"

Maya gasped out loud as she landed on the floor, holding her arm. The electricity shocked her making her body jerk. She sat up about to send out her plague on them when she felt a needle pinch her neck.

"Sorry Maya, but this is the only way to get back Sylar," Bob said as he pulled the syringe out.

She blacked out. The last thing she saw was the blonde smirking at her.

**New York, Deveaux Building**

He smiled as he stood on the roof looking out into the city. The sky looked dreary like it was going to rain. He imagined what it would look like if it were burned, as the sky would stay dark forever. Then he would rule the world, no one stopping him, no one getting in his way. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by footsteps approaching him. Knowing who was behind him, he grinned wickedly.

"What took you so long?" Sylar asked, turning to face him.

"I was busy, taking care of business," Adam said grinning broadly, "so…you actually killed them?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, why are you so persistent of having them dead?" Sylar asked curiously.

Ignoring his question, he took a step forward, his hands behind him. "Do tell me about this ability you've achieved."

Sylar smiled a fake smile, knowing he couldn't tell him the truth and the fact he was stealing his act pissed him off more. "It's the power of death like you said. Just controlling it is based on emotions," he replied, grinning.

"With the power of death and radiation, nothing would stop you. A city would be gone in minutes," Adam said, smiling.

Sylar stared at him for a moment, wondering why he would want to wipe out a city_. Is he trying to destroy the world? _"What are your real intentions?" Sylar asked, staring at the grim man.

"I told you...we are going to go find the people from the company and make them pay."

Sylar stared at him unusually, knowing he wasn't telling him everything. He wasn't stupid and knew that Adam had something else planned but he wasn't quite sure of what it was yet.

Adam rambled on as Sylar telekinetically tossed Adam in the air making him hit a rail near the door. Sylar snickered as he watched Adam fall to the ground. Adam pulled himself up as he straightened his back, aligning his spine back together. Adam was happy that he could regenerate or he would have been paralyzed by now. Adam stared at the man, wondering if he was losing his patience. 'So you're trying to kill me now?" Adam asked, standing up as he snapped his arm back in place.

"No, but I'm growing weary of your lies," Sylar sneered, approaching him.

Adam walked past him, not giving him a slight motion that he was scared of him. "You're not the first to try and kill me. I'm much harder to kill than you think," Adam scolded.

Sylar sneered wickedly. "I wouldn't push your luck. There are ways I can...get that brain of yours." He stood in front of him now, with his arms crossed.

"I didn't come here to fight you," Adam said, "I came here to give the location of Company."

"Where?" Sylar glared.

"Odessa, Texas is the main headquarters. They also have a virus. It takes people's abilities away from them and we need that to stop the Company. There are a lot of them and this is the only way to take them out."

Sylar smiled back, knowing he was lying. He knew the virus was true but wasn't sure if he was telling him the truth about what this virus could really do. Maybe he'll go along with this plan until he gets what he wants.

"I want you to succeed, Gabriel. You are meant to do this, to take what others don't deserve because this is your evolutionary imperative," Adam said.

**...**

A young man hovered near the building, watching the man "Sylar" make his way out. Within seconds the young man was hovering a foot above the ground, in an alley near the Deveaux building.

He ignored the looks he was getting from the homeless guy sitting in the alley as he made a swift landing. His feet touched the ground as he walked towards the street; the wind blowing threw his dark coat

It was a cloudy and dreary morning and despite his plans for the evening, he was curious what Sylar and Adam were planning. After getting his memory back, he ran into Hiro and found out about what Adam did…and shocked to find Sylar still alive. He followed Sylar past a street corner, using his invisibility to conceal him.

The young man followed, slightly confused where Sylar was going. He was here a minute ago and suddenly disappeared. There were no signs of Sylar anywhere, only a feeling of a presence near him. He walked towards the middle of the alley knowing he was here, hiding somewhere.

He walked closer, stepping in the dark alley, the clouds covering what was left of the sun, making it darker and casting an eerie look to it.

He kept on walking further in the alley feeling the wind lift his coat, the cold air nipping at his skin. The same feeling crept back to him the day he first met Sylar. The day he saved Claire, and the day Sylar killed him in Mohinder's apartment. That sickness, the terrified feeling he would get every time he knew he was near by…watching him like he was his next prey.

Now it was different, he was in control of his powers. He could kill him if he wanted to but he was still a kindred soul, and the fact of killing someone still bothered him.

He moved toward the dumpsters when he caught a blur of something stopping him in his tracks. He walked closer, suddenly getting an uneasy feeling.

"Is someone there?" he shouted.

He moved closer to the dumpster. There was nothing there, nothing in the alley but shadows in the corners.

"Trying to be a hero again, huh?" a voice sneered behind him. The young man turned around as he was suddenly thrown to the wall, pinned there like a doll.

"Peter, Peter when will you ever learn," Sylar said, wrapping his hand around his throat for the second time. Sylar smiled. He will finally have this man's ability.

"Let me go before I have to hurt you!" Peter shouted.

Sylar laughed wickedly as he threw Peter to the other side of the wall for good measure. "Please. The last time I killed you and then somehow…you came back. But I'll fix that problem," he said, pointing his finger to his head.

Not giving him a chance to say any more Peter threw him back with his own telekinesis as Sylar hit the wall hard, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. I am not here to fight you," Peter sneered as he used his invisibility to cloak him again.

Sylar stood up; brushing the dirt off of his black pants and sneered angrily. He looked up noticing there was no one there but could sense his presence. "That doesn't work occasionally. I could still find you!" Sylar yelled taking a step forward.

"I don't think you want glass stuck in that brain of yours again. Do you?"

"I am here to warn you about Adam," Peter replied, "not to fight you."

"Well, I hope you don't fight me; it would make it easier for me," Sylar said, clenching his fist.

Peter held his hands in front him as Sylar lifted off the ground. Peter reappeared in front of him.

"He's lying to you about the virus…it will wipe out the entire population of the world. You cannot let this happen," Peter said persistently as he choked Sylar.

"Let me down...Petrelli," he said, gasping.

"No, not until you tell me you are not going to help him."

Sylar was gasping desperately for air now, he felt like any minute he was going to pass out, which made him wonder if this is how his victims felt.

"Don't you have any type of humanitarianism for others beside yourself?" Peter replied staring at him in disbelief, "if this happens, everyone will be dead including you and the only person that will be alive is Adam. Is that what you want?"

Sylar stared at him, knowing he really wanted to slice his head open and gain that amazing ability but he had made a very good point, which made him wonder if Adam really was going to kill everyone including him.

Peter dropped him as he fell to the ground panting for air. "No, that is not want I want," Sylar, said angrily, gasping for air as he flicked his wrist throwing Peter to the wall again.

"Are you trying to persuade me to help you now?" Sylar asked, standing wiping the dust off his black pants.

"Don't you have someone you care for besides your selfish self?" Peter remarked hastily pulling himself back off the ground.

"Actually, I do," Sylar remarked taking a step forward, "just because I'm a killer doesn't mean I don't have feelings or needs." Sylar smirked slightly. "So what are you planning on doing Peter? Are you going to try and stop Adam like you stopped me?"

"Yes…I'm not going to let him or you kill everyone," Peter said, staring at him curiously.

Sylar glanced away, his thoughts going to Maya. She was the one person he cared about the most and he certainly wasn't going to let this happen. He had to do something about Adam if any of this was true.

Peter smiled, surprised by the thoughts that were coming to him. "There is someone you care about here, isn't there…named 'Maya'?"

"That is none of your concern," Sylar retorted turning to look at him curiously.

"If she means a lot to you, then you know we need to take out Adam. Hopefully you do the right thing for once," Peter said hastily.

"And if I don't…you'll try to kill me again?"

"Then one of us will live and one of us won't."

**...**

Sylar made his way back to his apartment finally after his unexpected visit from peter.

He really thought he was going to get his ability this time but he disappeared before he could try anything.

Sylar turned the corner, as he stopped suddenly, noticing the door handle was burned off. He rushed in panicked as he called out Maya's name. There was no answer as he ran into the bedroom. He looked everywhere and there was no sign of her. He was about to give up when he found a note lying on the pillow. He picked it up reading it as his heart began to race.

"_This is Primatech Paper Co. You have probably figured out whom we have, and know what we want. Bring Adam and yourself to the Primatech Paper Headquarters here in New York at 8:00 tomorrow night. Maya will be released safely as soon as Adam and you are in our custody"_

_Don't disappoint us, Mr. Gray."_

Sylar crumpled up the paper and threw it hard across the room.

_Damn them for this_, Sylar thought, _for taking the one thing that met something to me, the one thing I ever cared for._ How could this happen? He should have stayed and protected Maya, and it's all Adam's fault.

Adam would pay dearly for lying to him. Furthermore the company will be destroyed at any cost.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Spoilers:**__ Season 2 speculation and spoilers; _

_**Authors Note; **__thanks to_ilovetbag24 for beta

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters:**__ Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Kensei/ Adam (+ Peter, Elle, Bob)_

He continued walking down the dark street to the familiar apartment as it rained. He watched the lighting light up the sky, wishing he had this ability, this amazing ability to make it dark, cloudy as the rain would pour down on him harder. He welcomed the rain, feeling it on his skin, piercing his body in the night air.

He walked, enraged slightly as the landscape of this part of the town looked like an uncanny place. A place where he could wander the streets alone and wonder what it would look like if he ruled.

He knew it wouldn't be long until the rain would pour harder, take over him and turn him back in that mania. It hadn't fully sunk in that the Company captured her. His fixation, salvation, his love, but he knew it wouldn't be long until his body and mind repaired it back to his true self; to becoming his vengeful, menacing, killer self; back to becoming Sylar.

The rain drizzled harder on him now, as the only thoughts came to him was of his past life, his life with his parents who were now dead while he felt like he was insignificant Gabriel Gray again. How he felt alone and lost in this world and how he wished he were becoming what he wanted all along. To become the most powerful, special person there is.

To a future that is not so far from what he'd seen, maybe he can even make it better. Maybe Maya could be by his side ruling the world.

He only strived for power and being significant before he met her. She changed him, made him almost feel human again. Maya, his gracious, precious angel that he became undeniably lost to.

He still felt like there was something else inside him as the rain poured on him. He felt like he had a heart and soul that he never noticed was there before. Maybe it was there but now it was gone. Plagued with darkness, seeping back to his very soul,

_... _

……………………………………………_._

In an old derelict room with a variety of furniture and bloodstains on the walls, Sylar sat in a chair staring vacantly at a bookshelf diagonally from him. The place looked very different from the last time he was here. Everything that was his was gone. He didn't want to recognize this or be here, knowing this was the place he accidentally killed his mother. But it was the only place he thought was safe for now, knowing the police and the Company was after him.

He picked up his cell phone, placing it back in his pocket wondering how long he would have to wait for his collaborator to come.

He picked up the bottle of wine, taking a drink. It slowly went down his throat. He felt the effect of his body starting to like what it made him feel. It clouded his memory for the time being of Maya knowing that she was the only reason he was drinking. He never did drink in his life before and suddenly he felt like this was a time he needed it.

He sat down the half bottle of wine as he pointed to it, freezing the glass bottle near him, and then telekinetically throwing it swiftly to the wall as the glass shattered across the floor. He smiled not because of the glass shattering but smiling that his powers were still strong and knowing that alcohol would never take the images away of what he saw in the future.

A future of death and annulation of the world all caused by Adam. It has been awhile since he used his Precognition power again. Furthermore once he open his eyes and looked at his future, he never expected this. He never expected to see his death. Him alone in a concealed building dying because of the Shanti virus all caused by the one man that revived him.

A voice came from the corner startled him as he turned, "Sylar!"

"Petrelli, I was wondering when you were going to get here?" He sneered happily and holding his urge to kill him right then.

Peter glared at him, "I'm surprised that I'm here too!" He replied still not sure why he came here in the first place.

"It wasn't that hard to find your number in the phone book," Sylar replied as his hands coursed with ice.

"So, are you going to help me stop Adam from getting the virus?" Peter stated.

"After you help me," Sylar glared back to him.

'Help you, why would I do that?" Peter asked

"Because you need my help, don't you?

Peter frowned at him as he wandered if he should reconsider his options. But then he knew he didn't have that much time to change him options knowing he only had two days left before the virus is released.

I suppose I could?

" Good, then I need your help to find a woman that has been taken by the company," he stated knowing he would get her with or without his help.

Before he even had a chance to say anything he heard his thoughts. It shocked him really to find out he really cared for this girl. And the fact that he seen sympathy in the man's eyes instead of coldness, something he never noticed before.

"Well are you or not..."

"Why did the Company take her?" Peter asked.

"They are using her to get to Adam and me. It's a trade bargain...Now can we please leave" Sylar said angrily.

Peter stared at his eyes wondering if he should trust him. The man could kill him again any minute. The man was ruthless no remorse for what he done. He was confused on why he was still going along with this. Maybe it's the fact he hated to see people suffer or lose someone they loved, even if it was Sylar.

Let's go," Peter said as they walked out of the building.

**...……………………………………………………**

……………………………

Nearby Adam stood watching them. It wasn't that hard to figure out that Sylar was hiding something so he followed them. Now knowing Sylar was going to betray him he decided to make a phone call to the people he despised the most, "The Company".

_I think they will be gracious to know that I warned them of Sylar and Peter coming there_.

Either way it still didn't ruin his plans. He still had another plan and another death warrant to cast out.

**...………………………**

Their prize subject had proved mostly cooperative for now, despite the angered cat reemerging at times. Bob had cautioned them, his people, to give her a shot that would disable her abilities for the time being, knowing she would probably kill everyone in the building if her emotions got in the way.

"You," the soft, weak voice said, as Bob entered the room. She struggled with her hands as they were restrained to the hospital bed. "Why are you doing this? You have an ability and you do this to your own kind," Maya shouted angrily.

"We are doing this to help you. You are a danger to others and yourself," Bob said.

"I don't need your help," Maya scowled, "Gabriel will come and make you pay for this."

"Well, I hope he does," Bob said, smirking.

Maya turned to see an Indian man step into the room suddenly. He walked towards her, quite tense as he approached Bob with a slight glare.

"Bob what are you doing?" Mohinder asked as he tried to get the restraints off the young lady in the bed.

"No, Mohinder…" Bob stated, grabbing his arm. "It's for her own protection.

Bob handed him her file and left.

"I'll be watching you," Bob stated as he left the room.

Maya stared at him slightly recognizing the man's face. It was a younger man compared to the photo on the book. "You are Dr. Suresh?"

"Yes, the man on the book was my father. He died a while ago," he said sadly as he sat down by her, flipping through her file.

"I'm sorry," Maya said, staring at him in concern and frightened being here and especially against her will. "Please untie me from this."

"I'm sorry. I can't, they're watching me," Mohinder whispered

"Bob told me that Sy…. Gabriel has helped you here into the U.S."

"Yes, he has," she replied. "How do they know that?"

Mohinder smirked knowing she was played just as he was when he met Sylar.

"I need to tell you something's about him Maya. He's not the man you think he is," Mohinder said, staring at her frowned face.

"I know he's a killer. I'm like him in some ways," she replied.

"Maya, I read your file, it's not your fault you killed those people," he said contently, "You didn't kill these people intentionally like he does. He is a ruthless killer with no feelings."

"STOP! Stop saying things like that. He would never do such things," she scowled, "he is a nice guy that helped me when I was lost in Mexico."

"Maya, please calm down," Mohinder said.

"NO! Gabriel warned me about this place, and of all the people. I thought you would never work at a place like this. I don't want to speak to you anymore!"

Mohinder stared at her, knowing Sylar had her wrapped around his finger. Mohinder dreaded showing her this, knowing she would panic but she had to know the truth.

Mohinder grabbed the Spanish newspaper that was placed in the file.

"Sylar killed my father out of rage and…he almost killed me a few times."

She raised her brow, ignoring him.

"I wish I didn't have to show you this," Mohinder stated, placing the newspaper on her lap, "I am a victim just like you."

She stared at it and tossed it back to him. "No this is a lie!" she said in disbelief.

"Maya, he killed your brother. He was found the same way as all his other victims when he steals their powers."

"No, he wouldn't do that to me!" she said, about to cry. Mohinder was about to leave when he heard the emergency alarm go off.

The door swung open as Bob walked in.

"We have a problem, Mohinder. I need you to come with me."

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

………………………………

"I thought you said you could stop time," Sylar replied, looking at him angrily.

"I said for a few minutes," Peter stated, staring at the ten guards standing in front of them with guns.

"Place your hands over your head now!" a guard said, pointing a gun at them.

Sylar smirked slightly as he sent the guards flying one by one into the walls, their bodies falling in a colossal heap to the floor. Sylar smiled to himself as he suddenly saw a blonde approaching him.

Peter turned around, smirking slightly at the girl, remembering what she was capable of.

"Well, well, what do have here? A hero and a villain working together," Elle smirked walking towards them, "that wasn't a very wise decision, Peter."

Peter gripped his hands into a fist as he loosened it, letting it glow with electricity.

"Two can play your game," Peter replied, stepping forward.

Sylar smiled widely as he watched the blonde's hands glow, suddenly fascinated by her power.

Five more guards approach them around the corner.

Sylar quickly dodged the bolt as one hit his leg, sending him on the floor. He scowled angrily as he slammed his hand on the floor, coursing it with ice. The other guards started falling immediately as Elle fell backwards, landing on her back.

Peter stood there still as he saw Elle try to pull herself back up.

"You're hanging around the wrong man," Elle said trying to pull her self up. Before she had time to react Peter tossed her across the room and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Peter walked back to Sylar to teleport them out, when he heard Bob coming around the corner.

Peter quickly turned as five darts floated inches from his chest.

"YOU...are you trying to capture me again?" Peter said angrily. He stared at Bob as the bullets dropped to the ground.

"I only want to help you," Bob said, smirking. Peter stood there blocking the guard's bullets as he tossed a few back. A few guards fell to the floor again.

Sylar moved to the side, holding his injured leg, as he was suddenly shot with a tranquilizer unexpectedly. Bob shot one aiming it for Peter when he suddenly disappeared.

Sylar yanked the dart out of his neck, suddenly pissed off. He tried to stand but his feet gave out, making him land on his knees.

Bob approached him, smirking slightly. "I see you have your powers back."

Sylar glared at him angrily as he raised his hand, about to toss him when he was stabbed with a needle again

He landed on his back looking up into a familiar pair of eyes staring at him.

Mohinder bent down as he pulled the tranquilizer from his neck, with a smile.

Sylar blacked out, knowing he should have killed Mohinder a long time ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Spoilers: Season 2 speculation and spoilers;

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC

Characters: Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Kensei/ Adam (+ Elle, Bob, Mohinder)

**One day later, Odessa Texas**

"Sylar," she purrs softly in his ear. The blond stroked the hair right above his forehead

"Wake up sleepy," Elle says as she suddenly zaps him with the tip of her finger on his nose. He gasp awake as he suddenly finds himself restraint to a hospital bed and staring at a familiar blond.

His eyes look at her, remembering she was the one that cut him off in Mexico.

"YOU."...

"Let me out of here?" he said groggily, as he looked around the room noticing he was locked up in some faculty.

The blond laughed child like, "You're not going anywhere... Gabriel," she answered, as she stroked the back of his hair.

He flinched away suddenly angered that she called him by his real insignificant name.

"You don't like your real name, do you?" She said pouting her lips.

Sylar leaned up annoyed as he tried to reach for her throat, but his hand was stopped by the restraints.

"Now, now I don't think you want to do that. I might have to zap you again," she said giggling.

"Elle, stop...he's not a toy", bob said walking into the facility room. Elle smiled as she zapped him on the nose anyway.

Sylar jerked up from the volt as he stared at Elle angry.

"I'm going to kill you once I get free," he yelled at Elle. "And I'm going take that wonderful ability of yours."

Elle was going to zap him again but bob stopped her.

"No... he's not going to do anything to anyone; especially since he doesn't have his abilities anymore". Bob smiled.

WHAT?

Frustrated he tried to telekinetically take the restraints off. But there was nothing, his power were gone.

"Your going to pay for this you Son of a"...

"Now, Now I wouldn't get into a tantrum and try to fight us. Because if you did, Maya may have to suffer, you wouldn't want that would you?" bob said coldly.

"Where is she?" Sylar said angry as he wished he could wipe that smirk off his face and bash his head in.

"She safe, that is all you need to know," bob said walking out of the room. Elle followed as she smiled back at Sylar.

"I'll come back later when you're up for some torment."

Sylar gripped his hand into a fist and pound it hard against the table as the door shut. He was pissed and mad that he was locked up in this damn cell with the company again. He hated them and they would certainly pay for taking his abilities away again. Pay for taking Maya away from him, and pay for having him to suffer again.

They would all pay.

Far noises reach her faintly, that send jolts of pain through her body. She leans over and opens her eyes as a bright light was shinning on her. She stares around the room and realized she is not in the same facility room as earlier. She leaned up, as her wrists were restraint to the bed still. She felt dizzy from whatever the doctors gave her.

"Don't try to fight," a voice sounded from across the room.

Maya looked over to see the same blond as earlier. "Why won't you let me go?" she said angry?

"Because we want to see how your power's work", Elle said as she sat at the foot of her bed.

"I finally met your lovely sadistic boyfriend," Elle said "But I don't think he will be a problem anymore. With out his powers, he'll just give up eventually and then maybe he'll go insane," Elle said mockingly trying to make her angry.

" Where is he you bitch?"

Elle zapped her suddenly, as she stood away from her.

"I think you better watch your tongue," Elle said as her hands glowed with electricity.

"Elle"...bob shouted coming into the room. Elle grinned walking over by her father acting like she was behaving herself.

Maya sneered at the older man wishing she could kill them both. She hated them for locking her up against her will.

"We will let you go soon, Maya... but you have to do something for us first," bob replied smiling.

"No...no," Maya cried shaking her head at the photo's they showed her.

"No, these have to be fake" she scolded throwing them at bob.

She leaned near the window as she watched Gabriel convulse from the chemicals they put in his body.

"Stop, your hurting him," Maya pleaded.

"NO, not until you do your part Maya."

She sighed and nervously steps forward to the door and bob smiled. He smiled that he would finally be rid of Sylar. At first he was going to keep him until he finally was able to convince him to work for the company. But after he killed Candice he knew he was too dangerous to keep alive. Furthermore he tried to destroy the company also. He couldn't have that. He couldn't have all his hard work to be destroyed by a mad man. He wouldn't let that happen. He would kill anyone that gets in his way.

Before Maya had a chance to speak, Elle pushed her in the room. Her eyes blazed with fury at the two but she moved forward like they wanted.

She walked forward as his motionless body was lying there on the bed. He eyes flicker staring at him wandering if she should ask him. Did they actually think he would admit to this? She didn't know but she was curious anyways.

His eyes open to the sound of her voice. Maya was looking down at him, eyes frowning at him. His vision was blurry but he could feel her hand cup his face. Her eyes were distant like she was nervous to be here. Like she wanted to say something.

"Gabriel "

"Did you" ………

"Did you kill my brother?" She asked hastily hating to hear what he would say.

His eyes frowned at her as his mind was thinking of an excuse but his brain wouldn't let him. His thoughts felt like they were control what he needed to say. He felt like he had to say the truth.

Damn truth serum, he thought. They must have injected it into him.

"It…….."

"It wasn't my…fault Maya.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't know…he was your brother."

"NO...you wouldn't do that. Why would you say that?" she cries in shock, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, Maya;" He says staring at her golden eyes suddenly turn a shade darker.

Her head was fluttering with thoughts at what mohinder told her. That he was a killer and he killed others for there ability. She couldn't believe it, was everything he told her true about Gabriel, that she fell in love with a killer, her brother' killer?

Her eyes were plagued with darkness now as she tried to stop herself. The liquid was pouring out of her eyes now and she could hear him choke. He was pleading her to stop but her anger was getting the best of her.

Maybe it was for the best, she thought.

Mohinder stood there for a minute not replying as he watched Sylar slowly dieing. He thought he would feel better for seeing his father killer die but not this. This was wrong; inhumane to let someone else kill him.

Mohinder just stood there as he suddenly heard bob telling Elle to go in and kill them. Surprised by bob's sudden turn, mohinder quickly grabbed bob's gun and pointed it at Elle.

"Stop"...Mohinder shouted. "I can't let you do this."

Elle turned around smiling.

"I'm surprised Dr. Suresh, you of all people; I thought you would want him dead."

"Maya didn't do anything, thro" Mohinder said angered. "She doesn't need to die too."

"Mohinder, She is a threat, she is as dangerous as sylar is. She must be dealt with.

"No, It is wrong to do this", mohinder replied. Still holding the gun towards bob.

Before Elle had time to react the alarm went off again.

" We have a breach, security alerted"

"Oh, not again," Elle pouted.

"Elle get Maya out of there and Mohinder put the gun down I don't have time for this."

Mohinder didn't give him another chance as he was about to pull the trigger, but he suddenly was zapped and fell unconscious to the floor. Elle smiled as she walked towards Mohinder unconscious body.

"Well, at least he tried to be brave;" she smiled as her hands light up blue.

"We will deal with him later", get Maya; bob said walking out the door.

Not far from where they were Adam smiled as he watched bob leave along with Elle and Maya. He still couldn't' believe the women was still alive as he watched Elle pulling her along. He wanted her dead more then one ways then one.

He didn't care what the reason that Sylar cared for the girl so much. All he wanted was the company to be destroyed, for the virus to be released and to then finally to rule the world. He didn't care if he had to manipulate and use people. He already done so manipulating in his life it was like a daily thing with him now.

He made his way quickly into Sylar cell, as he carefully past the camera's unnoticed. He stepped closer into cell suddenly watching him taking his last breath. He smiled that he was finally dead but he knew he would be no use to him that way. Furthermore he had to bring him back it was the only way to complete the prophecy.

He took the needle lying out on the tray beside him and did the only thing he knew that would help him. He revived him again, for the second time.

Knowing it might be a mistake to do this but he didn't' care. He had plans for him still, since he was the most special, vicious killer out there. He stared down watching Sylar eyes awoke for the second time, with a smile.

He also knew it wouldn't be long for the company to pay their price for locking him up for thirty yrs. He was met to do this after all. He was the one that created this company and he will be the one to destroy it.

Furthermore Sylar would pay a price for double-crossing him too………..There was always a price when someone betrayed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spoilers:** Season 2 speculation and spoilers; Character's Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC

**Characters: **Maya, Gabriel / Sylar, Kensei/ Adam (+ Peter, Hiro, bob)

Maya sat there in a small confine room as she felt like the whole building was coming apart. The room was shaken as she heard gunshots and yelling of men. She hid her self in the far corner of the room wandering what was happening. The building felt like it was going to fall apart.

Her mind lingers on what happen earlier, when she was with Gabriel. How Gabriel just told her that he killed her brother. She still didn't understand why he said that. It was like he had to tell the truth.

Knowing her instincts and anger overwhelmed her once she heard him say that. The anger besieged her, making all the lies and deception built up in her ten times stronger.

She couldn't stop her self once the plaque was released from her. He had killed her brother, probably others and the fact he made her fall in love with him. Making her think all the stuff he said was true made her stomach turn. He probably didn't really cared or loved her it was all probably a lie and it made her furious to think about it.

At that moment, those black tears poured down her face and she cried. She cried for him because her feelings were still there for him. She felt like her heart had stopped. She just stood there and watched him convulsing from the blackness filling his lungs.

She didn't even cry when Elle pulled her out of the room she didn't even seem like herself. She felt like she was changing. Changing to someone she didn't even knew, maybe she was still in shock or maybe she was changing to a monster, just like him.

Her thoughts were lost suddenly as the door swung open off its hinges. It landed with a thud across from her as she stared up at a young man. She didn't even move as she seen the young man tossed a guard across the room with out touching him. He had the same ability as Gabriel.

Maya quickly stood up. wandering if she would have to defend herself once more.

"Who are you?" Maya said groggery at him.

"My name is peter," he said stepping towards her. "I came to help you escape"

Maya hesitated at first wandering if he was a friend of Gabriel but her thoughts passed her as he took her hand quickly.

"Come on we need to leave now," he said teleporting them out of the room.

"How did you? Where, where are we?" Maya asked, looking around her and taking in the new location they were in.

"I don't have time to explain. I just need to get you out of here. "

Before Maya could reply another man appeared startling her. He just appeared out of thin air.

"Hiro... What are you doing here?" Peter replied.

"I'm trying to find Adam?" Hiro spoke as he was quiet infuriated that his father's killer got away again.

Maya was confused as she looked at them both. Making her wander if they were special like her.

"This is Maya," peter replied.

Maya grinned at the Asian man as she shook his hand. "You have ability too, Hiro said."

"Se, I do," she said turning away. Not amused by the fact she had this ability. But then there were the times that she needed it. Require it to save her life; furthermore there were times that she was glad that had this ability and there were times she hated it.

"We must go;" peter said walking towards another set of doors. Peter pulled it off its hinges with his telekinesis and hurled it into the guards near by. It landed with a loud crash as a few Security guards were now lying on the floor unconscious.

A minute later ten more guards came around the corner, swarming over them.

Peter turned in the nick of time to stop five bullets near him.

Maya watch in amazement at the bullets stopped in midair, dropping to ground. She blinked her eyes wandering if she was seeing things.

"Peter, you don't want to do this," bob said stepping in front of the guards.

Peter turned to face the man in charge of the company, "I do actually?"

Bob was about to say something when he was suddenly thrown to the wall knocked out. His guards as well were thrown on the wall.

Peter was slightly confused as he watched all of them collapsed to the floor. There was no one there that he could see. It wasn't him but he had a pretty good ideal at who it was. He could since his presence near.

Peter turned to find Hiro and Maya were gone, which wasn't a very good sign.

He started to walk towards bob when something dragged bob out of the hall into another room. Peter quickly ran forward towards the door, trying to open it but the door shut and it wouldn't budge.

Peter rubbed his head knowing this was going to be a long frustrating day. Knowing he had to try and find Adam and stop him from releasing the virus

Not fall from where peter was Maya had managed to sneak away from him. She found herself in a room filled with cabins and lockers.

She made her way threw the dim room into another room, which was dark. She couldn't see anything, which made it tougher for her. She bumped into a few things knocking a few boxes to the floor when she heard a gasp, more like a scream suddenly.

She kept on walking curious as she found another room. She turned the handle walking in the dark room. The sound was clear now. There was someone else in here gasping or struggling from something.

"Is anybody in here?"

She walked farther into the room as her hand suddenly found a light switch. She turned it on as her eyes went wide at what she seen.

It was Gabriel standing there very much alive over the man named bob. Bob was slummed over his desk with what looked like the top of his head was cut off.

Gabriel was smiling wickedly like he was in a trans enjoying the man's death. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. His hands were all red covered with blood and it made her stomach turn just to look at him.

Distracted from her thoughts someone suddenly grabs her by the arm and cups her mouth. She is pulled out of the room into another room. She struggles and quickly elbows the man hard in the jaw suddenly,

It didn't affect him as he grabbed her neck pulling her towards a huge volt Her eyes turned black and he was still standing there dragging her away.

"That doesn't work with me, Maya." Adam said holding her neck roughly

"Who are you? " she said panicking that she couldn't fight him now.

"My name is Adam and your going to listen, if you want to live" he said hastily.

She nods her head as he placed a sword blade by her neck and took the code of the volt out of his pocket.

Adam smiles, as he knew it wouldn't be long to achieve his goal. What he wanted all along and not only that? There would be another death warren to cast out soon, maybe more then one.

Sylar turned back noticing Adam was gone and then his heart started to rise as he heard a volt being open. _The Virus._

_That bastard tricked him, he thought. He said he was not planning on getting the virus, just to destroy the company. _

Sylar makes his way out of the room pissed off once again by Adam. He hated when people lie to him. That infuriating man was going get wants coming to him, if he ever got a hold of him again.

Other then that he had his mind on Maya she had killed him, taken away his life. He still couldn't believe she done it, that she was the only one that actually succeed in killing him. If it weren't for Adam he would have been still dead by now.

His feelings were all mix and confused by her. He didn't know what he was going to do if he seen her again. He wanted to make her pay for what she did or other then that kill her. Then maybe all those feelings she had made him felt would go away. Making him once again the monster he still is inside.

But for now, he couldn't. Those feelings were still there plunged in to his mind, into his soul. His anticipation for her was growing still. He still wanted her again and there were thoughts in the back of his mind that he should make her his forever.

He finally made it out of the room as he came towards a hallway that led to a volt. The hallway was long.

He stopped halfway as he heard a heartbeat, a presence near by. It wasn't Peter's thro it was someone else's. Someone that he hasn't seen for awhile, someone that he wanted to see suffer from the moment he stabbed him with a sword.

Sylar turned around his hands glowing blue. He only blinked his eyes once when he suddenly seen him standing no more then ten feet from him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. You really must want to die" sylar spoke.

Hiro glared at the man he thought he killed long ago.

"I'm not here to fight you?"

"Well good, it would make it a lot easier for me then"

Hiro had his sword in his hand as he stood there wandering if he should once again stab him.

Sylar catches the look in Hiro's eyes and smiles hearing his heartbeat faster. Then he knew he was still scared of him. He laughed wickedly at that.

Hiro had his sword tightly around his hand as he was about to stop time and permently kill sylar but he acted to slow as he found himself lying on the floor. The next minute he was suddenly being drag towards sylar. His fear quickly caught up to him as he closed his eyes and teleported.

"Damn it", sylar cursed. It was like this every time when Hiro was near him.

After not hearing any other prescience near by, Sylar quickly made his way toward the volt. Wandering if everything will turn out like it should be, to finally get rid of Adam and the company once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

belong to Tim Kring & NBC

**Authors Note;** this is kind of long…was longer so I shorting it as best I could…Two more chapters left.

**Characters:** Maya/Sylar, Adam (+ Hiro, Elle, Peter)

**Odessa Texas**

Sylar finally made it to the end of the hall where he found an open volt. He quickly ran inside as he seen Maya on the floor. She was holding her neck. Her eyes were glossy; face was covered with tears and fear.

"What did you do?" Sylar shouted at Adam.

Adam smiled facing him. "I didn't do anything to her, she was trying to escape so my sword slipped and pieced her neck."

Sylar quickly tossed him to the wall, suddenly angered at him.

"We had a deal Adam"

Adam fell towards the floor quickly picking him self-back up.

"No, actually we didn't… You underestimated me Sylar."

Sylar sneered at him as he heard Maya's heartbeat racing faster.

Sylar turned as he walked over to Maya and knelt down by her. He stared at her neck, which had a small cut on it. It wasn't that bad just a slight nick but it still angered him. That Adam betrayed him and hurt his precious Maya.

"She's not worth this, Sylar. She killed you and would probably try to do it again," Adam stated.

Ignoring Adam he grabbed her hands but she flinched away from him.

Maya didn't' know what to think. She was scared and frighten at the same time. She was in a room with two serial killers. Her heart felt like it wanted to explode from panic when sylar grabbed her arm.

" Why didn't you stop yourself from killing me?" Sylar scowled.

Maya flinched as he cupped her face, forcing her too look at him.

" You killed my brother, what did you think I would do?" She frowned lowering her eyes.

Sylar grinned as he heard her heart beating faster; her eyes feared him and he knew his relationship with her was broken at that point. He still wanted to make her suffer thro; She had killed him and it made him think about what Adam said.

Maybe Adam was right; maybe he was met to kill her.

Maya stared at him as she seen him trace his finger across her forehead. She knew what he wanted to do and she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let her self be killed this way, so she did the unexpected, the only thing she could think of.

She placed her hand on the back of his head, pressing her mouth towards his. His eyes flared not expecting her to do this.

He kissed her back harder pressing her against the wall as he released her mouth. Her small hands clinched his shirt pushing him away suddenly. He smiled grabbing her hostel hands.

"Would you just kill her already", Adam said angrily as he stirred threw the drawers in the volt.

Sylar stared back at Adam and then Maya.

Sylar knew what he should have done long ago and now he knew it would break apart his soul if he did this. He did cared for her but he knew she would do it again. After all he did kill her brother all thanks to Adam and now once again he had to let that evil take over him again.

His hand was around her neck now, forcing her forward, and her hands were pushing him away, her eyes fearing him every second she stared at him.

"No, you can't do this, please. She begged"

Sylar telekinetically held her down trying to get that power of hers. Her head was flat on the floor as she stared at him and then at Adam that had a devious smile across his face.

"You are already special Gabriel. You shouldn't be listening to him," she scowled. "The one you should be killing is Adam" Maya said angry.

Sylar eyes light up and he stopped himself from going any further. He moves his hand in her hair, pulling a strain away from her face as he suddenly realized that she was starting to act like him. Evil and deceiving just like him. He smiled at this.

"I know I'm special Maya", he replied standing up to face Adam. "Maybe your right for once."

Adam stared back at him and he noticed that look in his eyes that he was planning on killing him instead of Maya.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, someone approached stepping into the volt.

They turned to face an angry looking blond approaching them.

"YOU" You killed my father! Elle shouted, tears fallen down her face.

Sylar moved his hand toward Elle quickly, knowing he didn't have time to deal with her yet. Elle was lift off her feet in mid air. She was gasping struggling to breath again.

Adam had seen he was about to snap her neck and he wouldn't let it happen. After all he did watch Elle grown up and was quiet fond of her.

Adam did what he had planned from the beginning. He took his sword and unexpectedly thrust the blade in Maya's stomach, watching her fall over.

NOOoooooo, Sylar yelled dropping Elle as he ran over to Maya.

Adam laughed wickedly, as he watched Sylar cradled her in his arms, like he had lost the only thing he had left in his life.

"I told you she would die, it was met to happen", Adam replied as he finally found the virus in one of the drawers.

"You will die for this", sylar said angered, staring up at him.

"No, I think you will"; Adam replied holding the virus in the palm of his hand.

Sylar stayed in his spot knowing he would drop it if he tried anything.

He watched him move over towards Elle, as she was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Your life is met for greater things then this. Why don't you come with me and we could still rule the world"

"No"…….

"Fine, it's your death" Adam said placing the virus in his pocket.

Maya turned as sylar was trying to stop the bleeding. There was already a puddle of blood on the floor but she was still alive and awake for now. Sylar was angered now and he knew if he didn't do something fast, she would die within minutes.

During that moment Sylar didn't noticed that Adam had dropped the virus smiling as it started to fell to the floor.

Maya seen it and she quickly leaned forward and called Gabriel. The virus was falling; Adam had dropped it on purpose.

Sylar heard her and he quickly moved his hands forward stopping it from falling.

Sylar smiled as it hovered in mid air. He picked it up knowing Adam's so called prophecy was wrong. Maya and him both stopped it and for a minute he suddenly felt like he was a hero.

Once he had a hold of it he had seen Adam trying to run out but sylar pulled him back, slamming him to the wall. Adam fell to the floor unconscious for the mean time as he walked over to Maya.

"Maya, I'm sorry", he replied cupping her head. "This was not supposed to happen. I was trying to protect you," He said miserably

Maya looked back up at him, trying her hardest not to scream from the pain. She knew he cared by the way he looks at her. Even know he killed her brother that man named bob and god knows how many others, she felt like she understood why he did it. He wanted to be Special and unique because his life was nothing but basic.

His family wanted him to be something he didn't' want to be and it made her realized that maybe it was the people around him that made him this way. After all she knew what he went threw.

Sylar leaned up and he could hear her heart beat slower and slower while he watched the man responsible trying to walk away from him. Sylar stood up and carefully let Maya's head back on the hard floor. Knowing what he must do.

He took the virus out of his pocket as he squeezed his fist around it, letting it glow. Adam was up now and he seen what sylar was doing.

"NO… you fool. Your ruin everything that I worked for."

Adam approached him slight mad as he try to stab him with the sword but it flew off his hand before it reached it. Sylar smiled as the virus turned to dust falling to the floor.

Maya was watching him slowly move forward and pinned Adam to the wall. Her vision was blurry but she could see him.

Half of his skull was split open as blood was pouring on the floor. She wanted to turn away as she seen him try to split his head open again and again. Adam kept healing over the wound making sylar furious. The screams filled her head and she felt like she wanted to cry. Furthermore she was disgusted that she fell for him. That she fell in love with a serial killer.

It was too late to think of any of these things really. She was dying she knew she was and she knew it wouldn't be long until she would probably see her brother once again. Her eyes blurred once she seen Peter and then there was nothing but darkness.

Out of nowhere Adam suddenly disappeared just when he had almost killed him.

Hiro and Peter appeared behind him as Adam was lying on the floor beside them.

He turned and faced them quiet angered. "YOU, You're helping him now."

"Yes, actually, peter stated. It was part of the plan."

"Plan?" Before he had time to restrain Hiro, he disappeared along with Adam and Elle

Sylar sneered as once again Hiro stopped him from achieving his goal. He was furious now; Knowing Hiro and Peter would dearly be punished for this. He took the only chance of saving Maya's life. Knowing that Peter and Hiro would pay dearly.

Peter knew what he had to do. He knew Sylar cared for Maya deeply. He could sense it. But he couldn't leave her here for sylar to kill. After he found mohinder and he told him about Maya he knew he had to find her. If Sylar took Maya's ability he could kill anyone for miles. He wouldn't let it happen.

Peter quickly picked up Maya's life less body and stood in front of Sylar.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Sylar sneered at him.

Before he even had a chance to throw peter he was suddenly thrown to the wall, stuck there.

"You have to blow up this building…. it's the only way to get rid of all this evidence, to get rid of the company"

"Let me down Petrelli", sylar replied struggling to get free.

"I will. Once I'm gone."

"No, not with Maya"

"I'm taken her somewhere safe Sylar."

Peter stared at him seeing him struggle and staring at Maya.

"Peter, don't…you will regret this with you life" Sylar stated.

Peter glared back at sylar as he let him fall to the ground.

"This is what you wanted all along…to be a Hero isn't it,"

Before he had a time to react Peter and Maya were gone and Sylar screamed.

He lost once again by Peter Petrelli and Hiro.

_He knew he was a killer, menacing man. He knew he messed up by going along with what Adam did but this got to him. Of the nerve peter had to take her away from him. To leave him with nothing, but a broken soul and heart to mend, nothing but regrets, and revenge on his mind. _

_There would be price to pay once he seen Peter and Hiro again. But at least he still had something to confront him for the time being, those words that still echoed in his head. That he was a Hero for destroying that Virus that saved all humanity._

_He was happy of course but his mind kept lingering on becoming more special gaining more power and he couldn't help to let the anger once again take over him._

_He snickered at that thought of him becoming a hero, knowing he could never be that. He was a killer and would take what others didn't deserve, that was his nature and he would always be that man that would be special at any cost. _

_Furthermore he would always be a villain. Nothing would change that!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_Authors Note: I noticed the last few chapters didn't get much response so I just decided to end it…I might do a sequel sometime._

_**Characters:**__ Maya /Sylar, Adam/ Elle (+ Mohinder, Bennett, Hiro) _

New York

Adam opens his eyes as it adjusted to the dim light above. He looked around surprised that he was still alive as he remembered what happen earlier.

Sylar had destroyed the virus ruining all his plans and almost killing him in the process.

He should have known better to get him to work for him but he was desperate to get back at the company at the time. Although most of the people from the company were already dead which he smiled at this. And during that moment when he thought his life was over he could have sworn he seen Hiro saving him, maybe he was seeing things.

His vision was clearer now as he noticed he was in some type of warehouse. It's dark just a stream of light shining in from a window near. He moves his wrist noticing his hand is tied behind a chair, along with someone else.

He leaned over noticing that scent of sweet taboo and the locks of blond hair on his shoulder.

"Elle"

He heard a sighed and a cough as her head leaned back against his.

"Where am I" Elle say's quiet angered but then it fades as she remembers finding her father dead.

Adam doesn't reply because he has no ideal where they are. He hears her whimper and bawl and then he really wishes she wasn't here. He couldn't take this, not now. He couldn't handle of someone crying and bawling especially over that bastard.

He still couldn't understand why she loved him so much. If she knew all the times he tortured her, she would probably think other wise.

"Elle, please stop crying, Bob is not worth remising over" Adam replied harshly.

Elle heard him and was slight angered as she quickly sent a joint threw her hands. Although she didn't realize her boots were in a pale of water, which send her screaming instead.

Adam did as well but not as much as his wounds healed quickly.

"That hurt…. I didn't know you were going to get into a tantrum"; he spoke.

"Shut up, Adam"

"Sorry", Adam said as she started to bawl again.

"I want to leave" she pouted

"Ya, me too, but someone tied us up".

"Stop being sarcastic", she scowled.

Adam rolled his eyes as he tried to get untie.

"You know you should be happy that bob is gone. He tortured you Elle. You should have no remorse for him."

"That's a lie, he would never do that to me."

" I was next door and heard you. Your father erased it from your memory," Adam replied

"No, no no, ………he wouldn't do that," she said shaking her head.

Before Adam could reply the door open up, bringing more light into the room. He squint his eyes to the bright light as he looked at the two looming figures by the door.

"Actually he did, I was there too"

Elle looked over her shoulder as she seen none other then Bennett and the Haitian walking in.

"YOU" She replied. "You're going to pay for this"

"I did this for your own protection Elle. Furthermore I didn't want you to be Sylar next victim," Bennett replied

"So my father deserved it", she said angered.

Bennett smiled as he approached her. "Yes he did."

Elle sneered at him as he approached them.

"How did you know about all of this, Adam said surprised?"

"I had a little help," Bennett said as Adam peered over his shoulder seeing a man leaning in the doorway.

He couldn't believe his eyes, although he shouldn't be surprised really. Of all people Bennett got Hiro to work for him.

Hiro just stood there watching him, not saying a word to him as he made his way out of the building. Adam scowled wanting to curse him for leaving him here.

All his plans were destroyed knowing he would be rotting in some jail somewhere or worse. Furthermore if he ever got out of here Hiro would certainly pay unless sylar found him first.

It's raining, pouring hard over him as he made his way across the street away from what was left of the company building in New York. There were already people and cops swarming the place so he quickly made it to an alleyway nearby, letting his thoughts linger threw his mind.

He wasn't back to his normal self, the person that Maya made him become. He still couldn't believe she was gone. Of all people Peter had the guts to take her away from him. He wasn't even sure if she was alive, or if Peter would bring her back. All he knew she was dead when peter took her.

Other then that and the fact he didn't want to admit was he missed her. She was so easy to manipulate, so trusting, so . . . delightful. That he wandered was that the reason that he cared about her so much or was it because of her power. He didn't' knew the answer to that question yet but he had a hint of what he wanted the most.

His mind caught up on what Adam did to her. How he stabbed her with a sword of all things. Plus how she seen him murder that man, he knew his relationship was over with her. Knowing that fact, he didn't care. He still wanted her back with him. He knew she loved him too, especially after that one night of tempting and seducing her of course and more the reason to afflict her emotions as well. He loved it.

He had enjoyed making her confident in her ability also, and her compassion. It hurt him to see that she hated it at first but then with a little persuasion, he made her embrace it instead.

But then he remembered what bugged him about Maya. She had him experiencing emotions that he hasn't felt for a long time, something his parent didn't' show much of and something he never really experience in his whole life, contentment. But there was also that guilt, love and revenge peered in the in the back of his mind.

Knowing that someday he would have his revenge on Adam for killing Maya and lying to him about everything. And then he promised that everyone else would pay also including Peter Petrelli.

Her eyes awoke suddenly with a glare as she took a deep breath. It was wield looking around the room, her eyes adjusting to light in the room. She thought she had die and for some reason she was still alive.

She was in a bedroom, the walls olive color, and the room, which likes a man, lived in. Her mind caught up on what happen last with peter taking her away from Gabriel. And then remembering Gabriel being not the man he thought he was, her being stabbed, and…her death. She looked over her self-seeing her top was bloody but stomach was clear, no wound and no cuts.

She knows she wasn't dreaming about all of this, it was all too real to be a dream. She quickly stood up and went into the bathroom. She had seen a new pair of clothes lying down, wandering if it was for her. She decided to take a quick shower first and then changed into the She quickly changed into the new ones.

Once she was done she stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed as she walked over to the door. But before she reached it to her surprised mohinder walked in.

"Mohinder"

His expression was surprised as a smile appears on his face and happy that she was ok.

"Where am I?"

Um, this is my apartment. Peter took you here to make sure your safe.

How did I…

Peter got some blood from a relative that was special like you. She can heal.

Maya sat back down on the bed trying to take this all of this in.

You probably know what sylar is capable of now, mohinder said.

"Yes, I do she said leaning her head down. I wish I knew sooner.

Did you need anything?

No, she said with a smile. I just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Mohinder nodded his head and left. Leaving her to her thoughts.

Her mind kept going threw the past year and when Gabriel first kissed her. He had made her feel so many things for him and now she felt like she was broken, but despite this, She couldn't forget how lively he made her feel. To be in his arms, in his bed, sharing a kiss, she had finally felt like she was wanted, loved and forgiven and now it was gone. Filled with rage and revenge.

She loved Gabriel, but he hurt her, and he lied to her. Other then that he didn't care about all the people he killed she didn't even knew if he really loved her back. He had killed many other people heartlessly as well as her brother . . .

And she knew Gabriel wouldn't get away with it. Whether she loved him or not, he needed to be stopped. She would use the power he taught her to control. And she would kill him someday.

But Right now, she wasn't' ready to face him maybe in the near future. Right now she just wanted peace.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title**__: Revelation: Ch 12 (Last chapter)_

_**Rating: **__R_

_**Spoilers:**__ Season 2 speculation and spoilers; _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any thing; all Characters belong to Tim Kring & NBC_

_**Characters:**__ Adam, Sylar, Maya, Elle_

Adam awoke with a start as he found himself in a secluded room, similar to the one that he was locked in for thirty years. He stood up and looked around frantically as it suddenly came to him. The company locked him up again, but the company was destroyed wasn't it?

He turned to see the door suddenly open as Bennett walked in along with the Haitian.

"As you are probably wandering I'm in charge of the company now and we are changing the place so I thought to bring you a guest for the time being."

"Great", he replied rolling his eyes. Knowing if he ever got out of this place he would certainly cast a death warrant for Bennett.

His eyes looked up suddenly to see the Haitian pull a familiar blond in the room.

"Your joking right?" Adam replied as he watched Bennett take the cuffs off of Elle.

"Don't worry Adam. She can't kill you in here? If that's what you're worried about."

Bennet smiled as he and the Haitian left, locking the door behind them.

Adam frowned his brows as she sat down by him. He looked back at her, in her eyes and seen anger filling her eyes instead of sadness. She wasn't the same girl he remembered long ago. She was distraught with a slight hint of darkness in her eyes now.

"So, you're a prisoner now, just like me now." Adam replied

Elle just snickered as she leaned closer to him.

"Well at least I have some one to play with", she said with a smile.

Adam just grinned back knowing she was going to cause him a lot of pain in the near future.

But he really didn't care now. All he cared about was escaping this hellhole before Sylar found him. But at least he was safe for the time being. He knew Sylar wouldn't come looking for him this fast. His mind was still lost and set on Maya for one thing and the other thing was he had no ideal where he was and if he did he wouldn't of dare to try to walk back into the company again.

He gleamed at this knowing it might be a very long time before he gets his chance on vengeance again but he didn't care. Right now his only thoughts were staying alive even if that met he had to get along with Elle.

It might even go better then he expected as he looked at the gleam of lust in her eyes.

"What do you want Elle?"

I want Sylar dead for what he done, she replied as she smoothed her hand across his face but for the time being I think we could find something to do she said with a smirked.

Adam just smiled back, happy that he and Elle thought the same and that he had a guest to enjoy his time with.

**Two weeks later**

Maya was still in mohinder apartment and she wasn't comfortable there. She hated this. She hated hiding from herself, from people, from him.

Her life with her parents and her brother were just fine before she achieved this power. Her life was fine, great and then it all came crashing before her in total chaos.

Her life now was lost to her. Nothing to gain, to achieve or live for, it was all a mess. Her ability has killed hundreds of people just by her emotions. She's on the run from the cops and now her brother is dead killed by the one man she loved. And now it feels like it just got worse since the past two weeks she awoken from her death.

Know one knows her dearest secret but her and she wants to keep it this way. Peter, Mohinder, Matt, Molly knew nothing but sooner or later she knew if she stayed here they would find out.

She didn't know Matt much only he could read minds, which didn't thrilled her much knowing he could figure out what she's hiding. Peter didn't know anything either, and she still didn't trust mohinder much since she found out he did work for the company.. He was a scientist and so getable by his work that he doesn't realized how much bob and the company used him.

Then there was Peter Petrelli, the protector of them all.

She only talked to him very little and learned recently that he has all the same powers as sylar and a little more. It surprised her at first thinking he was a threat but after talking with him she learned he is the complete opposite of sylar. He is a kind gentle soul that helps others before him self. Which gave her an aspiration to keep moving on knowing she is not alone after all in this. That maybe he could help her, that she could trust him.

But she didn't want to get attached to this all. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She promised herself after finding out her brother was dead that she would never get attached to anyone ever again, especially Sylar. He ruined her, breaking her heart into pieces.

But she would never forget what he gave her. The love that she never thought she would give and then giving it a little joy after finding out the unexpected gift he gave her.

She still didn't know how she was feeling about all of this still. Maybe god was giving her hope to carry on again by bring this gift to the world or maybe it would be the death of us all. She didn't know.

She just knew she had to stay in hiding and protect it until it was over and then just maybe she would have her revenge on Sylar. After all he did kill her brother and lie to her. But that doesn't change the fact she would kill him after his child is born.

It would be the only way to protect her child from him and just maybe she would have the life and peace she always dreamed of having.

She just hopes that if she ever did face or see him again that she would kill him this time, even if that met by breaking her heart a little.

...

Just near by mohinder's apartment a dark figure was hiding in the darkness nearby watching a young women pacing around in the room. He couldn't see her face still it was lured by the shadows but he knew it was she, it had to be. He could hear her heartbeat a mile away and followed it until it led him to here.

Then her face turned to stare at the moon shining threw the window and then he smiled. Gleamed with a smile on his face to know she was still alive. He wanted to run straight threw that window and hold her and never let her go.

But then it was all diminished as he seen Peter walked into the room and sit down by Maya. It made him jealous that Peter was near her. He wanted to rip his lungs out as he watched him try to comfort her.

He wished he could run in there but he knew it wouldn't be easy to get in there and take Maya, especially since peter is in there all-powerful and all.

But he didn't worry too much about it. He could wait.

He knew well enough that Peter cared for others so much that most of his times his guard was down. Which made him gleam at this.

He knew what he must do. He must break peter piece by piece until there is nothing left and the best way to do that is to capture the ones that are close to him.

And then finally he will have Maya all to himself and the world in the palm of his hands.

After all that is what he wanted all along.

...

I know i kind of end it in a cliff hanger...but i'll promise i'll start a new fic that will continue this fic...hope every one loved it


End file.
